<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega Mine by Nekoamamori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887048">Omega Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori'>Nekoamamori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an unclaimed Omega who comes to live and work in the Avengers' tower due to your healing abilities and Omega qualities.  You haven't found your Alpha yet, but things start to change when you meet the mysterious Alpha and former villain: Loki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1530</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Nope, nope, fuck no.Why do all these companies suck?” You grumbled to yourself as you scrolled through job posting after job posting on your laptop.You were sitting on your bed absently eating a slice of pizza in your pajamas while you searched. You were hunting through the job listings looking for a company in search of an Omega. </p><p class="p1">That wasn’t at all atypical. Businesses that employed a lot of Alphas needed Omegas on staff to help keep the balance and the peace.Betas could only do so much against volatile Alpha tempers. </p><p class="p1">It wasn’t that you didn’t <em>like</em> your current job, but it just wasn’t the right fit.You’d worked at a few different companies since you’d graduated from college.The companies were all glad to have you around, but none of them had felt like the right fit.That was also typical.It took a few tries to find Alphas who really fit and felt like safety and home.It took longer to find such Alphas in an environment where you could use your degree or your magic, or something that made you more than just a typical Omega. </p><p class="p1">It could take forever or absolutely no time at all to find <em>the</em> Alpha.The one who was your mate and meant to be your love. </p><p class="p1">You hadn’t had any luck finding <em>your</em> Alpha yet, just as you hadn’t found the right company to work for.You’d temped a couple places as an admin, even though it wasn’t anything to do with your degree.You were now working again as an assistant and getting pretty tired of all Omega jobs only being assistants or menial labor.There was nothing of <em>substance</em>.That made sense.Usually, Omegas couldn’t hold higher level positions.Alphas ruled and Omegas were cared for, by nature and by nurture.On the other hand, Omegas were the balance for an Alpha’s temper.They cared for the heart of the people, while the Alphas cared for the physical safety.</p><p class="p1">Any of the castes could marry any of the others and Omegas finally had some rights in the US, but the world was still highly unfair toward your caste.Omegas couldn’t own a house, for instance, or rent an apartment in their name.You could earn money and have a bank account of your own, thanks to the laws that had passed, but a lot of the world was still stuck in the old ways of thinking Omegas nothing more than pets.Or glorified sex slaves.Thankfully, things were changing slowly, but surely.</p><p class="p1">You lived in an Omega-house with other unclaimed Omega girls and walked every day to the office nearby where you worked.There was a Beta who acted as house mother as it was determined that Omegas couldn’t be trusted to care for themselves, so you weren’t allowed to live on your own. Despite that you were a college grad with a job.</p><p class="p1">It was either the Omega-house or still living with your Father.And that <em>wasn’t</em> an option.Not after you’d finally escaped to go to college at one of the universities that had accepted Omega students. </p><p class="p1">There was a knock on your door.You weren’t expecting anyone, but that didn’t mean one of the other Omega girls didn’t want to come visit, or the Beta coming to check on you.“Coming!” You called and set your piece of pizza back on the plate, wiping your hands quickly as you got to your feet.You padded silently over to the door, your steps light, despite the interruption.You opened the door to see the Beta on the other side.Your new house mother.“Hello, Beta Ann,” you greeted her politely.She was new and stuffy and still old-school enough that she wanted to be addressed by her title every time anyone spoke to her. </p><p class="p1">She gave you a warm matronly smile.It was a bit condescending.“Hello, dear,” she always spoke down to the Omegas, as if you couldn’t understand what she was saying.“I received your message that you wish to look for a new position?” She made it a question.It was her job to help you find something.Sometimes she could have better connections than the websites that the Omegas could access.</p><p class="p1">You nodded eagerly.“Yes, ma’am,” you replied politely.She really was stuffy and old schooled, but if she could help you… you’d be polite. “It isn’t that I dislike my position.It’s just… not the right fit,” you explained quickly, hoping she would understand. </p><p class="p1">She nodded sympathetically and looked over the clipboard she was carrying. “You’ve been in that position six months, I see.Yes, that’s plenty of time to realize it’s not the right fit,” she agreed.She looked up at you again.“I was actually going to speak with you regardless.A position crossed my desk that I thought you would be a good fit for, given your abilities,”</p><p class="p1">You perked up at that.A position for your abilities?Your skills?Not just because you were an Omega?“Really? What position?” You asked eagerly. You tried not to appear <em>too</em> eager.That would be impolite.It was a tentative balance. </p><p class="p1">“There is a group who is looking for an Omega.It’s a live-in position.All room and board is covered on top of a generous salary.They are specifically looking for someone with medical background and your healing abilities are very appealing to them,”</p><p class="p1">Medical background <em>and</em> healing? </p><p class="p1">And a proper home?</p><p class="p1">It sounded absolutely perfect. </p><p class="p1">“I’m definitely interested, ma’am,” you told her brightly.</p><p class="p1">She nodded her agreement.“Very good, dear.I’ll let them know and set up the interview for you.I’m sure it will just be a formality,”</p><p class="p1">Most Omega interviews were.The Alphas in charge didn’t need to interview, not really.They just needed to catch your scent or psychic scent and determine if you would fit in with their tempers and soothe their needs. </p><p class="p1">“Thank you, ma’am,” you told her politely.She gave you another condescending smile before she left you to set things up.</p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p1">A few days later, you found yourself in front of your mirror adjusting your suit’s jacket for the billionth time before your interview.The suit looked good on you, and professional.Though you still knew that you had that Omega air about you. An Alpha or Beta could identify you on scent, on sight, even without the collar around your neck.</p><p class="p1">All Omegas were required to wear a collar once they presented as an Omega.Puppies (children) presented their secondary gender, their caste, officially toward the end of puberty, usually around 16 or 17 years old.There were usually signs before that of what a puppy would be when they matured and you’d heard that there was a test that puppies could take now to determine what they would present as. </p><p class="p1">The collar you wore was the generic collar every Omega wore until they were claimed by an Alpha.It was silver and plain, thin, not heavy at all, but you would never forget it was there, not since the day it had been locked on.Only an Alpha could remove it.And only <em>your</em> Alpha would, when you were claimed and mated, only to put his or her own collar on in its place. It was still a holdover from the old laws.You’d never gotten a good answer as to why.You always got some bullshit reason about knowing who to protect.Omegas were more rare than Alphas or Betas, so you weren’t surprised the law hadn’t changed.</p><p class="p1">There was nothing you could do about it.And it wasn’t ugly.But it <em>did</em> single you out as an unclaimed Omega.Especially at your age.There was no specific age to find your Alpha, but most Omegas you knew your own age were already claimed.</p><p class="p1">You knew it made you a target.You could be claimed against your will, mated against you will, if you didn’t already have an Alpha.That didn’t mean you were going to settle.</p><p class="p1">That was also why the company was sending a car to pick you up for your interview.Beta Ann had said that a Beta security guard from the company to escort you safely to and from the interview. </p><p class="p1">You made sure you had your phone in your purse as well as your resume before you headed out of the house.You said goodbye to Beta Ann and only left once the Beta security guard, a man named Happy of all things, rang the bell to collect you. </p><p class="p1">Your eyes widened when you saw the <em>limo</em> that was waiting to take you to the interview.What the hell kind of company was this?The information hadn’t been passed along to you. You didn’t know if Beta Ann knew or not.She didn’t deem it important enough information to tell you if she <em>did </em>know. </p><p class="p1">Happy opened the limo’s door for you and you thanked him softly and politely as you took the seat inside.He gave you the warm smile everyone gave Omegas.They couldn’t help it.Your presence was soothing to everyone.He shut the door behind you and got in the driver’s seat.Soon you were driving through the city, toward the city center.You watched out the window with interest, curious as to where this company could be.What this company could be.</p><p class="p1">You didn’t know what you were expecting. </p><p class="p1">Whatever it was, it wasn’t your limo stopping at the VIP parking in front of the Avengers’ tower.It wasn’t the press that were staked out to catch pictures of the superheroes and anyone who came to visit the tower.It wasn’t Happy parking in that VIP section and coming around to open your door again for you.</p><p class="p1">The Avengers.</p><p class="p1">You were interviewing for the <em>Avengers</em>.</p><p class="p1">You couldn’t believe your luck.This really was the <em>perfect</em> opportunity.</p><p class="p1">You understood immediately that this was a test. </p><p class="p1">An Omega who couldn’t handle the press, couldn’t handle the surprise of showing up at the tower, who broke down at any little uncertainty or surprise, wasn’t an Omega that would work out for the team and wouldn’t be what they needed.</p><p class="p1">Desperately in your soul, you knew that this was what <em>you</em> needed and you vowed to do anything in your power to make sure you got this job.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">You had all of three seconds to hide your surprise.You didn’t dare look as shocked as you felt.You felt your heart speed and took a calming breath.It would be ok.This was a perfect opportunity and it was amazing.You just had to nail the interview.</p><p class="p1">Happy opened the limo’s door and reached to offer you a hand.It was a perfectly polite gesture and one that was clearly well-practiced.He was clearly used to helping ladies. Or Omegas.You placed your hand carefully in his and rose as gracefully as you could from the limo. You weren’t sure you were graceful enough.You never seemed to be anything close to graceful.Not model graceful anyway. </p><p class="p1">All of the Omegas had an air of innocence about them.Most of the time, anyway, and you were no exception.It made sex appeal difficult to use in the ways the Alphas and Betas could use it, in the ways models and celebrities did.Most of the Alphas saw you as someone to protect.Not a child, never a child, but with a wholesomeness and naivety about you.</p><p class="p1">Except when you went into heat of course.But that wasn’t a topic for the moment.You were on heat suppressants.They were supposed to lessen the frequency and severity of your heats.They weren’t 100% effective, but you’d been told they were better than nothing.Pretty much every unclaimed Omega was on them.No one wanted more unexpected heats than absolutely necessary.</p><p class="p1">You focused on the here and now.You were here for an interview.You had to prove to the team that you weren’t like the ‘normal’ Omegas.You could help them.You had healing gifts, a medical background. You understood why a team of superheroes would be interested in you.Especially since most of them were Alphas.They needed an Omega to live with them and balance their tempers out.</p><p class="p1">You got to your feet and smoothed out your suit jacket as you climbed out of the limo.“This way, Omega,” Happy told you kindly.You nodded and gave him a warm smile.He was only being polite, addressing you by your title instead of your name.He couldn’t help smiling in return.There were very, very few who were immune to an Omega’s charms.Happy clearly wasn’t one of them, which was a good sign. </p><p class="p1">Usually only the most depraved or evil were immune to an Omega’s charms.Even Betas, other Omegas, and puppies weren’t immune. </p><p class="p1">Happy placed a hand on the small of your back to lead you into the tower.There was press around, taking pictures as he escorted you inside.He wasn’t being rude by placing his hand on your back.It was a protective stance, as one would expect of a Beta security guard escorting an Omega. </p><p class="p1">Your entire caste was uncommon and to be protected. </p><p class="p1">He was announcing without a single word that, at least for the time being, you were under the protection of him and the Avengers.He nodded to a guard at a security booth outside the tower and led you onto the fenced grounds.You glimpsed a Bifrost mark on the grass that seemed permanently burned into the spot from Thor traveling back and forth between Earth and Asgard so often.</p><p class="p1">You couldn’t honestly say that you hadn’t done as much research on the team as you could get your hands on.They were amazing with their abilities, the things they had accomplished, all the hardships in their lives that they’d overcome. </p><p class="p1">Needless to say, you knew quite a bit about the people you were coming to meet.</p><p class="p1">Happy led you in through the front doors.“This is the lobby.It’s kind of a museum of the Avengers’ exploits,” he explained as he led you inside.“It’s open to the public up to the security desk,” there were glass cases with memorabilia all over the open main floor including weapons and a full ironman suit.You saw the security desk by the elevators and Happy led you that way.“Only those with clearance can make it to the higher floors.The security guards and Jarvis, the computer who runs the tower, make sure that no one who isn’t authorized gets to anywhere they aren’t supposed to be,”</p><p class="p1">You nodded along, glad for the security measures for when you were going to be living here.Not if, when.You’d only been in the tower for a couple of minutes and it already felt like home.You hadn’t even made it past the private areas yet, and you already felt it.“It’s impressive,” you finally said, not having anything more eloquent to say, and cursing yourself for that fact.</p><p class="p1">Happy flashed his badge to the security person.“Omega Y/N for her interview,” he added on your behalf.The guard looked the pair of you over and let you pass without complaint.Happy led you into the elevator and pressed one of the buttons. You watched out the glass windows as the elevator rose quickly, rocketing smoothly up the tower.“We’re heading to the common floor, it’s a bit more personal than the floor where the business meetings are typically held.It’s also more private.” You understood that the Alphas would want to meet you in a more private setting, to get to know you away from interfering scents from the public. </p><p class="p1">You’d all be more comfortable in the private setting.</p><p class="p1">“You’ll be meeting Captain Rogers first,” Happy added.</p><p class="p1">You nodded your agreement.“Thank you, Beta,” you said politely.He gave you a warm approving smile.You passed the security guard’s assessment at least.You hadn’t frozen up and broken down like most Omegas would have at the surprise, the press, the amazing prospect of meeting the Avengers.</p><p class="p1">There was hope for you yet. </p><p class="p1">You realized Happy’s hand was no longer on you as the elevator doors opened.You had to pass the next test on your own merits.And the Alphas would get uncomfortable if they saw the Beta touching you, even so innocently and expectedly.It was safer to stay on the Alphas’ good sides.</p><p class="p1">The doors opened to a giant living room with a huge TV, a bunch of comfortable furniture, video game systems, giant windows, and coffee and end tables.It had that too-clean look of someone who had cleaned for company.You expect that it didn’t look this spotless most of the time.You could see a dining room with a large table and chairs past the living room and a kitchen. </p><p class="p1">You took a deep breath when you entered, evaluating your surroundings.It felt like home.It smelled like home, like pack, like belonging.You caught the different scents of the residents, both physical and psychic and got the taste and feel of them as you took in the feel of the place where you would be living and working.</p><p class="p1">A figure stepped out of the kitchen, bringing two glasses of ice water with him.He was extremely familiar from all of the media about him and you had no issues recognizing him.Captain Steve Rogers.He set the water glasses on one of the coffee tables before he made his way over to you.You noted instantly that he was an Alpha.Even if you hadn’t already known it, you could tell from his scent, from the way he held himself.His very presence exuded competence and authority. </p><p class="p1">He was being cautious and gentle toward you, though, as was expected when meeting an unfamiliar Omega.You gave him a warm, reassuring smile as he approached. </p><p class="p1">“Captain, this is Omega Y/N, here for her interview,” Happy explained from behind you, watching as Captain Rogers evaluated you from your scent and demeanor. </p><p class="p1">Captain Rogers nodded and you felt Happy relax.You’d passed the first hurdle with Captain Rogers.Your presence hadn’t upset him enough to attack.It was a very rare occurrence, but it did sometimes happen that an Omega was <em>so</em> incompatible with someone that their very presence provoked an attack.Happy didn’t have to try to protect you from this Alpha.“Thanks, Happy.I’ll let you know when the interview is over,” with that dismissal, Happy left you in safe, capable hands. </p><p class="p1">Captain Rogers turned his attention to you properly once Happy was gone.Something about him seemed to change, to relax in your presence.“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Omega,” he greeted you politely. </p><p class="p1">“It’s an honor to meet you, Captain Rogers,” you replied, just as politely and held your hand out to him to shake.He took your small hand in his huge warm one and shook it. His smile grew.He clearly liked what he felt about your presence. </p><p class="p1">“I thought it best that we have a conversation before I introduce you to the rest of the team,” he explained when he let go of your hand again.You could feel the reluctance to let go of you.That was normal too.Alphas liked doting on Omegas and there weren’t many in the tower.So Captain Rogers probably wasn’t getting to indulge in those instincts properly. </p><p class="p1">You nodded again.“I appreciate the consideration,” you replied, knowing this was another test.If you couldn’t handle arguably the most palatable of the Alphas on the team, there was no way you’d be able to fit in here.</p><p class="p1">Little did Captain Rogers know, you were perfectly comfortable.This tower, strange and amazing as it was, felt like home.You belonged here.You just needed to prove that to him and the others on the team. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Captain Rogers led you over to the coffee table where he’d set the glasses of water.It was a much more cozy and intimate environment than a stuffy meeting room would have been.You saw instantly that he was trying to make you feel comfortable, to feel at home.There were usually accommodations when Omegas were concerned.You appreciated the thought, though you weren’t going to freak out over every little thing.Some Omegas did, but that wasn’t you.</p><p class="p1">You took the seat Captain Rogers offered you as gracefully as you could.The chair was comfortable and plush. You reached for the glass of water Captain Rogers had set by your chair and took a sip as he took his seat in the chair across from the small coffee table.He looked you over, properly evaluating you, taking in your scent, your psychic scent, your aura, your appearance.</p><p class="p1">He gave you a warm smile and a wry laugh as you set your water glass down. “I’m supposed to be interviewing you, but to be honest, I have no idea what I’m doing,” he admitted with a sheepish heartwarming smile.You’d heard from interviews that Steve had an unAlpha-like level of social anxiety.There was one interview you remembered where he spent it doodling on Wanda’s hand with a sharpie every time he got anxious. </p><p class="p1">You gave him a reassuring smile.It was one you had well-practiced for soothing Alpha tempers.It also worked wonders on anxieties.You saw Steve relax at your reassuring smile, your calm demeanor.“That’s alright, Captain,” you reassured him.Typically, you’d address any Alpha as ‘Alpha’, but those with titles tended to prefer to be addressed by their actual title.“Why is the team looking for an Omega?” You asked him instead.It was a valid interview question and would get the ball rolling on the conversation.It wasn’t <em>exactly</em> omega-like to start asking the questions, but it <em>was</em> within your nature to soothe Alphas, and Steve seemed to need you to start the conversation. </p><p class="p1">He visibly relaxed and took a sip of water from his own glass.“The team is made up of strong personalities.Most of us are Alphas, which can lead to clashes of those strong personalities.There are a couple of Omegas on the team, but…” he hesitated, not wanting to give out too much information, not until you passed the interview.“They aren’t the kind of Omega we need in this role,” that was a polite way of saying that they weren’t capable of caring for the heart of the group.You wouldn’t find out why until later, until you met the rest of the team, but you understood what Steve wasn’t saying. </p><p class="p1">“And it would likely be useful to have a healer among you, with the work you guys do,” you agreed easily. </p><p class="p1">Steve nodded, seeming impressed that you’d understood the reason you’d been chosen.He finally seemed to warm up to you and asked questions of his own when he got comfortable with your presence.You told him about yourself, your likes and dislikes, your medical and healing history, the places you’d worked before and your schooling.He nodded along, clearly liking what he was hearing.</p><p class="p1">“You sound like a great fit,” Steve told you after you’d talked with him for awhile.“Why don’t I show you the tower?Then I’ll introduce you to the rest of the team?”</p><p class="p1">You nodded your agreement, noting that you’d passed the next part of this test.Steve approved of you.He’d be showing you where you’d be living and working.If you liked that, <em>then</em> he would introduce you to the rest of the team.“That sounds like a plan,” you said as you stood and smoothed out your jacket. </p><p class="p1">Steve stood as well.“This is the common floor, where the team hangs out in our off time.We have the common room, dining room, and kitchen.There’s also a couple smaller gathering rooms and a mandatory Omega room and Alpha room,” he explained as he started walking to show you the rooms in question.You had to work to keep up with his longer stride. </p><p class="p1">You weren’t surprised that the tower had an Alpha room and an Omega room.They were required in all large public buildings.Malls, large office buildings, hospitals especially.Sometimes the rooms were just one room that could be used for either caste, but regardless, the room existed.Usually, they weren’t necessary in a residence, even apartment buildings and dorms, but with this being a mixed residence and the head of operations for the Avengers.There would be others who visited the tower besides just those who lived here.Those rooms were specially designed for if an Alpha went into rut or an Omega into heat unexpectedly.They were safe rooms, to keep the occupant in the room safe from those outside, and to keep those outside safe from the occupant.It was a safety precaution for everyone involved.</p><p class="p1">The kitchen and dining room were amazing.Steve showed you the little meeting rooms.They looked like little living rooms, except for the one that was set up as a proper office.“If you have guests over, they can meet safely here.No one except residents are allowed on the rest of the residential floors.There are more meeting rooms on lower floors for official business,” he explained as you continued walking.He showed you the Alpha and Omega rooms, which were mostly just cells to contain an out of control Alpha or Omega.Still, you felt better knowing they were there.“The rooms are controlled by Jarvis, the AI that controls the tower.He can be trusted with anything,” he reassured you.You nodded along, storing the information away. </p><p class="p1">Steve led you into the elevator and showed you more of the tower.He explained the different floors and showed you the massive library that took up an entire floor and that Steve had to practically drag you out of.He showed you the medical rooms where you’d be working, which was fully stocked and the nicest medical room you'd ever seen. </p><p class="p1">Finally, he led you to another floor.“This entire floor will be yours,” he explained as you got off the elevator together.You found yourself in a hallway, not a bright open area like you’d expected.“Over there is another Omega room.This one’s much nicer than the one downstairs,” he explained as he pointed to one doorway.He pulled out a set of keys and opened it to show off a whole little suite on that side of the hall.It was sparse and basic, but it was much nicer than the cell-like omega room downstairs.It even had its own bathroom.You’d be safe and comfortable in the temperature-controlled suite.“Your actual suite is across the hall,” he told you as he led you to the door on the other side of the hall. </p><p class="p1">It also required keys to open, though Steve mentioned something about the electronic locks being set to you once you moved in.The suite was amazing and was beyond huge.You stepped into a full living room.It had furniture in it, couch, chair, tables, tv, etc, but no knickknacks or decorations yet.There was an attached kitchenette.At Steve’s nod of approval, you explored the rest of the suite.The bedroom was large and luxurious with a full king-sized bed. It even had a walk-in closet.The bathroom was state of the art.There were two empty rooms. </p><p class="p1">“One is for you to make a nest or a den in,” Steve explained when he saw you looking over those rooms.“The other can be whatever you wish, a study, library, another closet,” he shrugged. It was really up to you what to do with all this space.</p><p class="p1">“This is amazing~” you told Steve, awe in your voice.You felt yourself perk up and grin.Steve couldn’t seem to help but return the grin. </p><p class="p1">“Wonderful.Would you like to meet the rest of the team?” He asked warmly.He was clearly liking how this was going.As were you.You were <em>home</em>.</p><p class="p1">Another test down. </p><p class="p1">One more left. </p><p class="p1">And this the most important one. </p><p class="p1">You nodded eagerly.“Definitely,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Great.They’re waiting for us in the common room,” Steve explained as he led you back to the elevator, locking your suite behind him after you’d left.You already thought of it as your suite.This place really did feel like home. </p><p class="p1">You also realized that had you not liked the suite or the tour, then you would have been escorted back down to the lobby and not to meet the team.You wanted to meet the team.You’d already scented them, their presence filled the tower, some stronger than others.Now, you wanted to get to know them properly. </p><p class="p1">You took the elevator back down to the common room with Steve.You saw how much effort it took him not to touch you in some way, a hand on the small of your back, taking your hand in his, an arm around your shoulders.You knew the signs and had seen it frequently.Steve was an Alpha without an Omega of his own.He craved the physical comfort and psychic reassurance of an Omega’s presence.It was part of your duties as an Omega to give that comfort and reassurance.That was why the team, and companies, hired Omegas after all, at least part of the reason anyway.You were used to casual touches from Alphas you knew and trusted.Though it was just plain rude for strangers to do and Alphas would be arrested on sight for accosting an Omega.</p><p class="p1">So Steve had to hold himself back for now. </p><p class="p1">Soon, though, soon you’d be able to offer him that comfort. </p><p class="p1">The elevator doors opened and the combined scents of the rest of the team slammed you in the face even before you stepped out of the elevator.Your legs moved forward automatically, walking with Steve, while your mind tried to cope with the accosting of scent and strong personalities.Steve hadn’t been wrong.The team was made up of strong personalities.Especially to affect you so strongly. </p><p class="p1">It wasn’t uncomfortable, though.It was just a lot of information at once.You looked over the team who was gathered in the common room.They all turned to you and Steve as you stepped out of the elevator.They were easy to identify as you were used to seeing them in the news.Even out of uniform, you knew them all on sight.Now you just had to get used to their scents, their psychic scents, their castes.You knew most of their castes from interviews and information about the team, but it was still different to know it intellectually and to feel it in person.</p><p class="p1">Steve turned to you “Are you alright?” He asked you gently.He knew the team was a lot.They were all watching you, but none had approached yet.Yet.You could see that most of them wanted nothing more than to approach. </p><p class="p1">You nodded and gave him a bright, reassuring smile.“Yes, I’m fine,” you reassured him. </p><p class="p1">Steve nodded to the others and two of them stood to come introduce themselves first.The Alphas of the team.They had first dibs getting to know the new Omega.Thor reached you first and took your hand, bowing over it to kiss your knuckles.He was large and power radiated off of him, but he also seemed like a cuddly teddy bear.You liked him on first meeting and could tell that he reciprocated that feeling.His hand was warm in yours and his lips gentle as they touched your knuckles.“Lady Omega,” he greeted you warmly.You didn’t know much about Asgard, but if this was how they treated their Omegas, you were going to like Thor a lot.</p><p class="p1">“Alpha,” you replied politely.</p><p class="p1">“How are you liking the tower so far?” His voice was deep and strong, his accent foreign, but his words and his eyes were kind.</p><p class="p1">You beamed up at him and saw him relax under your presence and aura.“I love it here,” you told him honestly.There was no point in lying.The tower felt like home.Steve and Thor felt like home. You just hoped the rest would as well.Thor nodded, gave an approving nod to Steve and stepped aside for the next Alpha to greet you.</p><p class="p1">“Bucky is one of our newest recruits, though we go back ages,” Steve explained as the metal armed man approached.You saw the wildness in Bucky’s eyes, as well as the pain.He was recovering from some kind of trauma and would need careful handling.He nodded to you, seeming not to trust his words or his tone.</p><p class="p1">“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alpha,” you told him gently, your voice and tone careful.You didn’t want to startle him.You saw the guarded man’s eyes relax and he gave you a wry grin. </p><p class="p1">“I like this one,” he told Steve.“Let’s adopt her.” The words weren’t cruel, but a product of older times.Steve <em>had</em> said that he and Bucky went way back.Was it before Steve went into the ice?Not much was known about Bucky yet.He was too new to the team and wasn’t outgoing enough for anyone to know much about him.The reporters couldn’t get much information on him, anyway. </p><p class="p1">“We don’t adopt Omegas anymore, Buck,” Steve replied with a worn-out patience in his voice. </p><p class="p1">Bucky grinned, clearly antagonizing Steve.The two were definitely old friends.Or more.You’d heard a rumor that Steve had been an Omega before the serum.Was this evidence of that?You’d find out in time.“I know, punk, but you know what I mean,” he liked you and wanted you to have the job. </p><p class="p1">Steve laughed and clapped Bucky on the shoulder.“Yeah, yeah, I understand,”</p><p class="p1">Bucky and Thor headed back to the couches.It was up to the Betas to meet you next, as that was the proper order of things.Two rose from the couches:Natasha and Clint.You still expected Tony to rise with them.He’d masqueraded as a Beta or Alpha for years at his father’s insistence that an Omega couldn’t inherit his company.The whole world knew, now, that he was an Omega, but it was still hard to accept after so long of him pretending to be what he wasn’t.Natasha and Clint both greeted you politely and introduced themselves.You got a strange feeling from Natasha.It was hard to pinpoint her caste, if you hadn’t been told what it was, you’d have no idea, which was beyond strange. </p><p class="p1">She grinned when she saw your expression at her strange psychic scent.“I’m a spy, little Omega,” she said fondly, clearly adopting you already.“I can hide my caste, or pretend to be any of them.It’s how I was trained to be,”</p><p class="p1">“It’s an impressive skill,” you told her.She ruffled your hair, not at all caring about propriety.You were used to such behaviors and grinned at the ease and familiarity already. </p><p class="p1">The last two to be introduced were Stark and Dr. Banner.Both of them were Omegas, but you realized why they couldn’t be the team’s Omega very quickly.Stark had spent his entire life pretending to be something he wasn’t.He wasn’t comfortable <em>being</em> an Omega at all, so he couldn’t be one for the team.Banner was… a skittish Omega at best.He needed nurturing and care.And… there was something beneath the surface of his psychic scent. </p><p class="p1">The Hulk.</p><p class="p1">The Hulk was an Alpha, a strong one, full of rage and temper.No wonder it unsettled Banner’s nature. </p><p class="p1">Neither of them touched you.Tony asked a few questions about your background.He smirked at Steve. “Bring the kid in,” he said, actually <em>ordering</em> an Alpha.No <em>wonder</em> he couldn’t be the team’s Omega. </p><p class="p1">Steve rolled his eyes and looked back to you.“What do you say?” He asked you gently.The decision was yours, after all. </p><p class="p1">“Absolutely!” You told him, told them all, brightly. </p><p class="p1">Steve grinned, then looked to Tony.“You’ll settle the paperwork?”</p><p class="p1">Tony nodded.“She’ll be able to move in tonight,” he replied and went to go pick up a tablet from his end table and get the process moving.</p><p class="p1">You were moving in.You’d found your home among the team. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Your life was a whirlwind of activity as soon as the team decided that they were hiring you.While Tony set up whatever was necessary to hire you, Cap went over the benefits and salary, which as Beta Ann had indicated, was very generous.The duties weren’t onerous either.Yes, you would technically be on call 24/7 for Alpha-related emergencies and healings, but you wouldn’t be busy all the time and would have plenty of time for your own endeavors.Room and board was covered and most of your expenses were covered as well, on top of the salary. </p><p class="p1">It was beyond generous.</p><p class="p1">After Tony got things settled with Beta Ann, Cap and Nat rode with you in the limo back to the Omega house.They helped you pack the few belongings you could take with you.Most of the things you had technically belonged to the house and would be passed down to the next Omega who moved in.Your clothes, a few books, and the <em>one</em> comfort toy stingy Beta Ann actually allowed you were the only things that were coming with you. </p><p class="p1">Neither Nat nor Cap looked happy about how few things you actually had of your own.They exchanged a glance and you wondered briefly what they were up to. </p><p class="p1">It only took one trip for the three of you to get your things up to your new apartment.Cap gave you the key for both the apartment and the Omega room on a little keychain and reassured you that no one else had a physical key and Jarvis would only let someone else in your space in an emergency or with permission. </p><p class="p1">As soon as you’d put away your things, Stark came up to tech-out your apartment.They hadn’t known what you’d be bringing with you.They hadn’t expected nothing, but Stark was prepared anyway. You got a brand new Stark-tech cell phone, laptop, and tablet and had a nice TV in both your living room and bedroom before he was done wiring the place. </p><p class="p1">Nat insisted that you were leaving the tower with her while Stark was working.None of the Alphas complained.Clearly Cap knew what she was up to and trusted you to her care. “Do you know how to drive?” She asked as she led you down to the parking garage.</p><p class="p1">You shook your head. “I never needed to learn, Beta,” you replied politely. You’d only just moved in and everything was going so fast.It was best to be polite. </p><p class="p1">She gave you a warm smile. “No need to be so polite, Meimei,” she told you fondly.You couldn’t help smiling at the nickname.It was an old pet name for Omegas that one was particularly fond of.It came from the Mandarin for ‘little sister’ as well as coming from the ‘me’ in Omega.The term had grown in popularity.“You can call me ’Nat’.And I’ll teach you how to drive.It’s a useful skill to have,”</p><p class="p1">“You think I’ll need to?” You asked her, surprised.You’d never needed to before.</p><p class="p1">Nat grinned.“There are a lot of things you’ll learn here that you might not ever need to know.I’ll also be teaching you self defense.Just because you’re an Omega doesn’t mean you can’t defend yourself until an Alpha can come help you,”</p><p class="p1">Your eyes widened in surprise.“You’d do that?” You asked with interest.Almost no one would ever think of allowing an Omega to learn to fight.It wasn’t in your nature and it was… unnatural. </p><p class="p1">And you found that you wanted to learn.It sounded so appealing.</p><p class="p1">“At least enough to protect yourself until a warrior can come help you.We’re in a lot of dangerous situations.It would be cruel not to prepare you,” she explained.She led you to an SUV, which you both climbed into.She then went on to explain that when the team went out on interviews or other press conferences, balls, charity events, and such, that you would be expected to go with them. </p><p class="p1">Apparently, that also meant that you had to have a wardrobe to handle all of those things.So Nat took you on a whirlwind shopping adventure, getting you a wardrobe to accommodate practically anything you could ever imagine having to go to.She also helped you pick out pillows, blankets, and fairy lights to make a den out of. </p><p class="p1">Dens, or nests, were important to Omegas.You needed a safe space that was comfortable and away from the outside world and influences. </p><p class="p1">Then came the bookstore and the stuffed animal stores.You got an entire set of Avengers build a bears.Comfort objects were also important to Omegas and it was cruel of the Beta you’d lived with to only allow one per Omega.Your poor old stuffy was falling to pieces.Nat and Cap had both been upset by it, apparently they knew Omegas well enough to know what you needed to be happy and healthy and Nat was making sure you had all of it. </p><p class="p1">After the whirlwind adventure, Nat left you to set up your den and put all your new things away, promising that Jarvis would call you for dinner. </p><p class="p1">Your new life was definitely shaping up to be interesting so far.</p><p class="p1">*</p><p class="p1">“Meimei, can you come to the med room?We just got back from a mission and you know how Clint is,” Nat asked through Jarvis one afternoon.</p><p class="p1">You laughed.Clint had a terrible habit of getting shot while he was on missions.“I’ll be right there,” you promised her and got up from the couch you’d been sitting on, cuddled up with Bucky.You’d been in the tower a few months by then and had gotten comfortable with the team.They’d all accepted you, welcomed you, and were all comforted by your presence.Even Bucky had warmed up to your presence, though was still… dark… around some of the others.He’d taken to you on sight and scent and that hadn’t changed.It was helping him warm up to the rest of the team. </p><p class="p1">You kissed his cheek as you stood.What might’ve been considered far too forward for a Beta, was perfectly normal and acceptable for an Omega to do.It was a friendly, comforting gesture, especially to an Alpha who you were close with.The Avengers felt more like family than coworkers.They clearly felt it too as all of them had adopted Nat’s nickname of ‘meimei’ for you.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” you promised him. </p><p class="p1">He gave you a wry smile.“I look forward to it, Meimei.Don’t let that bullet magnet work you too hard,” he said warmly. </p><p class="p1">You laughed at that apt description of Clint and headed off to the medical room to heal him.There weren’t many people in the tower that day.Stark and Bruce were at work at Stark’s company.Nat and Clint had been out on a mission.Steve was busy with something for SHIELD and Thor had gone back home to Asgard for some duties there.So you’d been enjoying a relaxing afternoon on the couch with Bucky, cuddled up watching a movie. </p><p class="p1">You found Clint and Nat in the medical room.Clint’s arm was bleeding and you saw where the bullet had gone through.“Looks like it’s just a flesh wound,” you told him as you looked it over.“You’ve gotta stop getting shot, Clint,” you teased gently.You made sure the bullet had gone all the way through before you placed a glowing gold hand on the wound and healed it. </p><p class="p1">“Thanks, Meimei,” Clint told you warmly when the wound was healed and ruffled your hair.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry, I’ll beat him up in the training room to teach him a lesson for getting shot again,” Nat reassured you, making all of you laugh. </p><p class="p1">The three of you headed back to the common room.Nat and Clint were heading to the elevator to go to their rooms to clean up from the mission and you were planning on cuddling back up with Bucky for the rest of your movie.It was comfortable in an Alpha’s arms, even if he wasn’t <em>your</em> Alpha.</p><p class="p1">You all paused when the elevator doors opened.You hadn’t expected anyone to be home yet. You felt Thor’s presence as you looked to the elevator. </p><p class="p1">But he wasn’t alone. </p><p class="p1">Another figure stepped out of the elevator with him.Tall.Dark raven hair. Striking emerald eyes.Pale skin.Chiseled cheekbones.Thor’s brother Loki.The Alpha who had tried to take over Earth under duress of torture and mind control.</p><p class="p1">His identity wasn’t the first thing that hit you. </p><p class="p1">The first thing that hit you was his caste, his overwhelming presence of <em>Alpha</em>.</p><p class="p1">You’d never felt anything like it.</p><p class="p1">Alpha.</p><p class="p1">You couldn’t take your eyes off of him.</p><p class="p1">Not just any Alpha.</p><p class="p1">Not just a strong Alpha.</p><p class="p1"><em>Your</em> Alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t every time that an Alpha and Omega clicked.You hadn’t bonded with any of the Alphas in the tower so far after all.They were lovely and you cared for them deeply, but none of them had triggered the visceral feeling that they were <em>your</em> Alpha.Sometimes, it took time of being around an Alpha for the response to trigger.Sometimes, it happened instantly like those old tales of soulmates. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’d never felt anything like it.No one had been able to explain the feeling properly.They always insisted that it was like sexual attraction.You would know it when you felt it.But that was like explaining sexual desire to an asexual.You understood the concept of the Alpha who was right for you, but had never felt it before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’d began to think it would never happen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, the strange new Alpha was calling to you just with his very presence.It was overwhelming how drawn you were to him.You’d <em>never</em> heard it described like this, except for Omegas in heat.But you couldn’t be going into heat.You were on suppressants.And Nat made sure you took them every morning so you know you hadn’t missed a dose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It couldn’t just be that Loki was powerful.Thor was powerful too and he didn’t affect you like this.Thor felt like family, just like the rest of the team.This… this was more.So very much more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And this was just his scent from across the room.His presence was affecting you this hard without him even trying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meimei?” Nat asked, touching your arm.You’d apparently stopped in your tracks when the elevator doors opened.She and Clint had moved up on either side of you.Neither of them should take on an Alpha if Loki was a danger to you, but you knew they both would in a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki and Thor stepped into the room proper.Loki looked around, evaluating everything with calculating eyes as Thor led him into the room. Thor’s hand was on Loki’s back to lead him in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You noticed that both of them were dressed for Asgard still, which made sense, since they’d only just come to Earth.Thor was in his armor.Loki was wearing a green tunic with gold embroidery and black pants.He looked like he was going to a medieval court. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, he did except for the manacles on his wrists and the thick chain that ran between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki took in everything in the room with his sharp gaze.You felt his untrusting air, felt how closed off he was.It grew worse when Bucky stood and drew Loki’s attention.Another Alpha in the room could be a challenge, especially with an unclaimed Omega (aka you) also in the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki ignored the threat of the other Alpha, dismissing Bucky, even bound.He glanced over Nat and Clint and his eyes finally settled on you between them.His eyes widened in recognition and you realized that he felt pulled to you as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a step toward you, seemingly unbidden.He was stopped by Thor’s hand on his shoulder.Which drew a possessive growl from Loki’s throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat and Clint moved closer to you, pushing you behind you to protect you from the strange Alpha.They’d both fought Loki during the battle of New York.“Thor? What’s going on?” Nat demanded.Despite being a Beta, she would gladly stand up to an Alpha, even Thor and Loki.Something about her changed.She suddenly <em>felt</em> like an Alpha standing in front of you.Though you knew that was impossible.She was a Beta.But now… now she smelled and acted like an Alpha. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor turned Loki away from staring at you to face him and reached to undo his manacles.“Father finally allowed Loki out of the cell on Asgard.He had been unjustly imprisoned since the battle,” Thor explained as he removed the cuffs on his brother.“Father refused to listen to us when we explained that the entire incident was mind control.Mother finally convinced him to let Loki out of the cell to come here and work for the team.As penance,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is better than being trapped in a cell for the rest of my days for a crime that I did not commit,” Loki grumbled, rubbing his wrists when the manacles were off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky relaxed a little.Loki wasn’t hurting anyone, hadn’t been in control of his actions during the battle, and was here for penance.That would be alright.Right?Nat and Clint both relaxed as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki, these are my friends.Sergeant Barnes, the Winter Soldier, Natasha Romanoff, a shieldmaiden and assassin, Barton you know already.And lastly, the newest member of our team-“ Thor started to introduce you all to Loki.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki clearly wasn’t paying a bit of attention to anything Thor said.He moved away from Thor, moving with a predatory, feline grace.Thor still had the chains in his hands and couldn’t stop Loki as he strode over to you.Loki stopped in front of you and looked you over appraisingly.Nat and Clint both shifted, prepared to protect you, to spirit you away if they thought you were in danger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only danger you felt yourself in was begging for Loki’s knot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which was completely unlike you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You fought that feeling down as you looked up at the Alpha who called to you so strongly.You refused to just beg and submit to him, despite what your instincts said.You were a person first, an Omega second.You would have to get to know each other first.You swore it to yourself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s smirk only grew at the steel and determination in your eyes.“And who are you, little Omega?” He purred, his voice sending a shiver of pleasure down your spine.His accent was beautiful and like honey.Sexy, dominant, honey.“I don’t recall you from last time I was here,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m y/n, I just joined the team a couple of months ago,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s eyes lit with interest and he gave that purr-growl that Alphas were so good at, a dominant, possessive sound.He took your hand in his cold one and lifted it to his lips, bowing over your knuckles and kissing them.The gesture was much more romantic coming from Loki than it had been from Thor and you nearly melted on the spot.“A pleasure to meet you, little Omega,” you hear the possessive note in his voice.He didn’t say it, but he meant ‘my little omega’. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked over at Thor.“I <em>like</em> her,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat and Clint bristled on either side of you at Loki’s behavior.Despite that the battle had been mind control and Loki hadn’t been in control of his actions, they didn’t entirely trust him.It was understandable.The group was wary of newcomers.They’d only taken to you so well because you were an Omega and they’d all agreed to hire an Omega to help them.They hadn’t agreed to Loki coming and he was an Alpha. An Alpha who had antagonized them all before at that.It would take awhile for him to earn their trust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Especially when his entire focus was on <em>their</em> Omega.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor chuckled at Loki’s comment, trying to diffuse the tension.“We all do,” though clearly that wasn’t how Loki meant that he <em>liked</em> you.“Lady Mei has been a wonderful addition to the team.” You blushed at Thor’s praise and tried not to laugh at his usual attempt to be polite <em>and </em>use the team’s nickname for you at the same time.It was adorable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You realized your hand was still in Loki’s when he spoke again.“Lady Mei?” He questioned, his voice still that damn seductive honey. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The team calls me ‘meimei’,” you explained to him easily.It was so easy and natural to be around him, and you felt yourself and home and <em>his</em>.Gods, you felt like you were <em>his</em>.You’d never felt an Alpha’s call this strongly before and it was hard to remember yourself.“It’s an old term of endearment for an Omega,” you explained, noting his confusion over the term. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meimei…” Loki considered the word, tasted it.“It suits you, for them,” he purred.Gods, why did his voice have such a seductive purr?You felt things stirring that you hadn’t felt before, except when you’d gone into heat.You <em>couldn’t</em> be going into heat, you were on suppressants, both pills <em>and</em> a suppressant ring you wore, so you just <em>couldn’t</em>.“I think Elske, suits you better,” he added with a smirk.You didn’t know the word, and it was clear that Nat and Clint didn’t either, so it wasn’t in one of the many languages Nat had acquired in her long life.Thor apparently knew.His eyes widened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You also noted that Bucky was moving closer, displeased with Loki’s attentions on you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brother, why don’t I give you a tour of the tower?” Thor suggested, again trying to diffuse the situation before a challenge or fight broke out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tensions were high and you needed to do something, especially before Bucky decided you needed protecting and started a fight with Loki.Loki hadn’t done anything to deserve being punched in the face by a metal hand.He was being perfectly polite, if a little forward.You didn’t blame him, not with the strong pull you felt.It seemed like he felt it too, and Alphas tended to be aggressive with what they were pulled toward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Especially if it was an Omega.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You closed your eyes and focused your breathing, focusing on your inherent power.It wasn’t your magic, your healing abilities, it was your aura, your natural Omega abilities you were calling on.You’d been trained to do this, trained to ease tensions and calm the more volatile tempers around you.Especially Alpha tempers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You let your aura spread, sending soothing and calm throughout the room.Nat and Clint succumbed to it quickly, Betas were easy to influence as their tempers and emotions weren’t as volatile as the Alphas.Thor also succumbed easily, he wasn’t riding the killing edge.Bucky took longer to calm down, but he finally accepted your calm and soothing and accepted that you were ok. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing seemed to change about Loki.He hadn’t been on the killing edge.He was still only interested in you.When you opened your eyes again, you saw that his brilliant emerald ones were gazing at you, evaluating what you’d done.You blushed a little under the Alpha’s intensity.“Well done, Elske,” he told you warmly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew what you’d done.He’d felt your power wash over him.And he appreciated it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And was proud of you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that pride…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damn hormones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki smirked over at Thor.“Perhaps our Lady Omega would be willing to give me a tour?” He was being extremely polite, but you heard the truth in his words.He didn’t want to let you out of his sight, not until he got to know you better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To be honest, you wanted some alone time with him as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And not just <em>alone</em> time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pull of an Alpha wasn’t <em>entirely</em> sex. It was mutual need.It was safety, protection, unconditional love from the Alpha and acceptance, caring, calm, and unconditional love from the Omega.You’d heard of the pull of the Alpha.You’d felt drawn to those who needed your calm and aura, but nothing as strong as the pull to <em>this</em> pull. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t want to leave Loki’s side.Even without sex.He felt like safety, he smelled absolute divine.You shook those thoughts away.There was more to him than his dick or his pheromones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gave him a warm smile.“I’d be glad to show you around,” you replied warmly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll accompany you,” Thor said automatically, before the others could puff up and get grumpy about their unmated Omega escorting a strange Alpha.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki rolled his eyes.“I do not need a chaperone, brother,” he told Thor stiffly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor clapped a hand on Loki’s shoulder.“I know you do not,” he soothed, but it would be better for everyone if he did.Especially with the pull you both felt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meimei, don’t forget we have training this afternoon,” Nat reminded you gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded and smiled over at her.“I won’t forget.The tour won’t take that long,” you promised her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki beamed at you. “Thank you, Elske,” he said and offered you his arm like a proper gentleman.You blushed at the romantic gesture and laid your hand on his arm.You felt a jolt of pleasure, the same one you’d felt when he’d kissed your knuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were so doomed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Especially when you saw the cracks appearing in your suppressant ring.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You made sure your hand was on Loki’s sleeve, not his direct skin.That didn’t seem to help.His presence and power were calling to you.You felt it wrap around you, like a blanket of protection and safety.“Lead the way, Elske,” Loki bid you warmly, his voice that same seductive purr.Was he doing it on purpose? Or was his voice just like that?You’d find out in time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded and started the tour of the tower, with Thor trailing behind you as a chaperone.You and Loki both insisted that you didn’t need a chaperone, but you knew that Thor was trying to do what was best.It was standard around an unclaimed Omega, especially when it was clear how strongly you and Loki were drawn to each other.Until you’d gone through the formalities of accepting or rejecting Loki’s claim, it was best if there was a chaperone, just in case.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So you <em>had </em>a choice of accepting or rejecting the claim.If hormones and pheromones took control… That choice could very well be taken from you, permanently.Once an Alpha’s claim was made, it was irreversible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So better safe than sorry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if it <em>did</em> make Loki puff up like an offended cat to have a chaperone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did Agent Romanoff say you had training, Elske?” Loki asked you as you showed him the kitchen and dining room.Usually, Thor addressed women as ‘Lady’.It seemed it was also appropriate for the Asgardians to use their titles.You learned something new every day.Loki’s voice was polite, interested, caring.He wanted to get to know you, just as you wanted to know the Alpha who called to you so strongly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded and smiled up at him.You saw his gaze soften when you looked up into his eyes. He may be hard and puffed up around Thor, but he succumbed to an Omega’s aura just like any Alpha.Though perhaps moreso as he had calmed quickly just by looking at you.“Talia insisted that I need to learn some basic self defense, especially living with the Avengers,” you explained to him.Nat had given you permission to use a nickname for her and Talia had come from her full Russian name of Natalia.It was rare for Nat to allow people to use nicknames, and which nickname she allowed spoke a lot of her relationship with that person.General people she liked were allowed to call her Nat.Only Clint was allowed to call her Tasha.And only Bucky was allowed to call her Natal’ka.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looked concerned.“I agree with her wholeheartedly.No one, not even a darling little omega, should be unaware of how to defend themself.” He sounded so firm on the subject that you had a feeling he was going to be insisting on training you as well.You already had so many lessons with various members of the team.Nat was teaching you hand to hand self defense.Pepper had been dropping by to help you learn how to conduct yourself during interviews, galas, and press conferences.Clint was teaching you how to shoot an arrow, though that was just for fun.Bucky was teaching you how to handle a knife.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Omegas learn such things on Asgard?” You asked him curiously.You wanted to learn more about his home world.You’d gotten a bit of information from Thor and interviews and books, but you weren’t sure how much of that was true. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki inclined his head.“All Asgardians must learn to protect themselves at least well enough to hold off an attack until a trained warrior can come to their aid.Even the most timid Omega or most pampered noble lady,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like a lovely place,” you said and meant it.Asgard sounded amazing from everything you’d heard about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You continued to chat with Loki as you showed him around the tower.You found out he liked books as much as you did and made sure to show him the library.Eventually, you cursed when you saw the time.“Sorry, Alphaloki, I’ve got to get to my lesson with Talia,” you said, Loki’s name and title coming out all one word in your rush. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki chuckled and took your hand in his, lifting it to his lips to kiss your knuckles.“That is quite alright, Elske,” he told you warmly.“My idiot brother can finish giving me the tour,” he added, partially for Thor’s benefit to get a rile out of his brother.These two were going to be fun together.“And you do not need to use my title, Elskling,” he reassured you.Your nickname had changed and gotten more adorable.You found you liked it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You also saw a glint in his eyes.Oh, there were times that he wanted to hear his title spoken, but you guessed from that glint that those times were behind closed doors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt yourself blush at that realization.“I’ll see you later, Loki,” you said softly and after saying a quick goodbye to Thor, rushed off to get changed before you were late meeting Nat .It didn’t do to be upset the assassin.You liked staying on her good side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While you were changing, you caught another look at your ring.It was nearly cracked in half.That definitely couldn’t be good.It was a backup measure for the pills you took every day to make sure you didn’t go into an unexpected heat.You’d had this suppression ring for years, though, so maybe it was just old?You’d have to ask Nat.She seemed to know everything and had taken it upon herself to take care of you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You made it to the training room just in time for your lesson.“Sorry, Talia,” you said, hating the idea of making her wait. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gave you a warm smile.She was dressed in training gear as well.“You’re right on time, Meimei,” she reassured you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You went over to her, tempted to nuzzle her and cuddle close.She was still presenting as an Alpha.You’d also had such a strange day with the pull to Loki that the draw to be cuddled by an Alpha was just as strong.She wrapped an arm around you when you were close enough.“Are you alright?” She asked gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t… I’ve never…” your thoughts were spiraling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat pulled you closer and pet your hair.“Breathe, Meimei.It’s just us,” she soothed.“Breathe,” she was gentle as she pet your hair and soothed you, clearly knowing how to care for an upset Omega.Once your breathing had calmed, she spoke again.“Now, what’s bothering you?Did Loki do something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You shook your head.“No, he’s been perfectly polite.I just… I’ve never felt pulled to an Alpha like that before,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You heard the smile in Nat’s voice when she spoke again.“It’s perfectly natural, Meimei.Just remember, you have a choice whether you want him to claim you or not, no matter what your instincts tell you.We’ll all accept any decision you make,” she reassured you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I’m not ready to make a decision yet,” you admitted.You’d only <em>just</em> met Loki.Much as your hormones begged for you to fuck him and beg for his knot, you weren’t ready for that intellectually.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A wise decision,” Nat agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked up at her and showed her your ring.“My ring is breaking, though.I don’t know if it’s just old…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll get you a new one,” she promised quickly, sounding more concerned than either of you wanted to admit.Suppressant rings didn’t just break.“Take an extra dose of suppressants at dinner tonight, just to be safe,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded and felt more settled.With that taken care of, you finally got to your lesson, trying to put the handsome god out of your mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And failing miserably.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you take a nap until dinner?” Nat suggested at the end of your lesson. You were drenched in sweat and sore already.Omegas didn’t often get much physical activity.You didn’t need to.You were getting plenty now that you were living with the team.That didn’t mean you were nearly in as good of shape as any of the team. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even Tony was more physically fit than you’d expected.You’d seen him working out one day and was surprised by the muscles he had.He’d explained that he needed to be in shape for his work in the lab and to maintain his figure.Which had made you laugh, though he’d had a point.He wasn’t a typical Omega.His father had wanted an Alpha to take over the company one day.So he’d tried to force his Omega son to be an Alpha.It had led to Tony being… well… Tony.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were getting more physically fit, even after only a couple of months with the team, thanks to daily training of some variety.That didn’t mean you were fit yet, but you still didn’t need a nap after training. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You raised your eyebrow at the suggestion, though quickly realized what it was.No one could come into your apartment without your permission, especially Alphas who smelled too damn good.Nat was giving you an excuse for a reprieve until dinner that night when you would take more suppressants and she’d hopefully have a new ring for you.You didn’t want to <em>avoid</em> Loki.You wanted the opposite, but you wanted to be safe too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded. “I think I’ll do that,” you agreed and accepted the bottle of water from her before you headed back up to your apartment.You got a shower and changed into clean clothes and headed into your den room. You needed the quiet, safe space to ground yourself and think things through.You’d built a nest of cushions and blankets and decorated it with fairy lights.The rest of the room was dim, leaving your sanctuary a safe place to hide.You curled in the nest, cuddling up with your plushies and comfort toy friends.You had build a bears of the entire team and they were all in your nest with you.And they all smelled like their Avenger since you’d made the team nuzzle and scent them for you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You relaxed, surrounded by the scent of your found family and dozed off while trying to think over what to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You went down to dinner that evening when Jarvis announced that it was ready.You took your Nat-bear with you, cuddling it close as you headed downstairs.No one would be surprised by an Omega carrying a comfort toy.Most of them did whenever they could.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most of the team was gathering when you stepped out of the elevator into the common room.You smiled as they looked over at you.Wanda beamed and rushed over to you.She was a fifteen year old puppy, rescued from Hydra’s experiments, as Bucky had been.She had magic and absolutely adored you.“Meimei!” She called and hugged you around the middle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You cuddled her close and kissed her hair while she nuzzled close.“Hello, little witch. How was class today?” You asked her gently as you cuddled her and pet her hair.She’d started going to school around the same time as you’d joined the team and had been an adjustment for the puppy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was good.Peter’s been really great,” she told you.Peter Parker was an unofficial member of the team.Tony was mentoring him and he fought petty crime around the city.He went to the same school as Wanda and the two had become friends.Neither of them had presented their secondary gender yet, though Wanda showed inclinations of being an Alpha.Peter, surprisingly, seemed like he would present as an Omega.Omegas were more rare than the other two castes in the general population.You had more than usual in the tower.Alphas and Betas were split pretty evenly, though there were slightly more Alphas than Betas.There were fewer Omegas than either Alphas or Betas. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good to hear.Learning anything interesting?” You asked her as you went to the table with her.The team was setting the table and setting out dinner as you approached.You moved to help them, but Steve assured you that they had it taken care of.They liked taking care of their Omega. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meimei, I got you a new ring,” Nat said when she entered and handed the ring over to you.You gratefully took your old ring off and slipped the new one on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you so much,” you told her and also accepted the suppressant pill that she handed you.You swallowed it quickly, not wanting to take any chances.You were glad you did, because Loki and Thor came in a moment later and, again, Loki’s presence and power hit you like a wall the second he was in the same room as you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki was wary of the others, but smiled when he saw you.He also had a smile for Wanda.Neither of you had been part of the team during the battle of New York and were both witches.You weren’t surprised that you were the two he wanted to get to know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He approached you to the growls of the team, which he promptly ignored, and lifted your hand to kiss your knuckles. It was a polite, romantic greeting, but you could sense the dominance and claiming in the gesture as well.He wanted to scent you and claim you, despite not knowing each other yet.Your instincts drove you both, told you both that you’d be a perfect pair and should be mated.“Elskling,” he purred in greeting as his lips brushed your knuckles, making you blush as a jolt of pleasure ran through you from his touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And your brand new ring shattered, the pieces falling to the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, fuck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The team all turned to look when they heard your ring’s pieces falling to the ground.You felt all the blood leave your face.Fuck.What were you going to do?Why did your rings keep breaking?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat rushed over to you and somehow managed to discreetly get your hand out of Loki’s.“Meimei? Are you alright?” She asked you gently as she forced you to look her in the eye. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded and gave her, and then Loki, a reassuring smile.“I’m alright.It was just surprising that the ring keeps breaking,” you admitted.You’d never heard of such a thing happening before.You could understand the old ring breaking over time.You’d had it for years.But the one Nat had given you was brand new.It shouldn’t have broken. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat nodded.“I’ve heard of the rings breaking before, but not like this,” she agreed.You could hear the concern in her voice.You didn’t like the Beta sounding unsure and concerned and whined softly before you realized that you were doing it.Nat being upset and confused immediately upset you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Omegas were sensitive to the emotions around them.You were no exception.Your calm gentle aura usually helped soothe emotions, helped keep the peace, but even you could be overwhelmed.And you were overwhelmed right now.It was all too much.Loki, the feelings, Nat being upset, all of it was getting to be too much. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, there were cool arms around you and you found yourself pulled against an equally cool chest.“Shh, Elskling.You’re safe.Everything’s alright,” Loki soothed as he stroked your hair.You felt his Alpha presence wrap around you, surrounding you with his safety and protection.Any Alpha in the room could’ve done the same thing, but it felt so much better coming from the Alpha who so strongly called to you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-thank you,” you said softly when the emotions around you stopped being so overwhelming.You enjoyed the feel of Loki’s arms around you.You enjoyed his scent and safety of his presence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers were under your chin a moment later, forcing you to look up at him.You melted into his emerald gaze.“Elskling?What was the significance of the ring?” He asked you gently.You could hear the concern in his voice that it was an heirloom or something equally sentimental.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It…” you felt yourself blush.“It stops unexpected heats,” you explained softly, not really wanting to explain it to the man who kept causing your rings to break. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki seemed to consider that.He still held you close, still forced you to look up at him.His dominance and Alpha aura surrounded you.You couldn’t help purring at the feeling.It was so wonderful.And you knew it wasn’t just the pheromones talking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki, let her go,” Nat said, her voice was steady, even making such a demand of an Alpha.Especially when she was stupidly ordering said Alpha to let <em>his</em> Omega go.You saw in his eyes that he felt you were as much his as he felt like yours.But Nat knew how hard of a time that you were having</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki ignored her.He wasn’t hurting you, so you didn’t feel a need to extricate yourself from his strong grip.He considered Nat’s words.“And that is the second ring that has broken in my presence,” he said astutely.He’d been paying attention, it seemed.You weren’t terribly surprised, not with how drawn to each other you were.“And that is a problem?” He asked gently.“I would help you through it…” he reassured you gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Any Alpha would make the same offer.The good ones knew how to see an unclaimed Omega through a heat without claiming them if that wasn’t wanted.It was seen as a duty to the Omega, with nothing expected afterwards. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… don’t want to risk a permanent mating until I know the Alpha in question well enough to know we’ll be happy together,” you admitted softly, finding it hard to look into his eyes while you explained such things.You noted that the team was watching carefully, ready to drag Loki away from you if he caused you any real discomfort or problems.You’d only been there a couple of months, but they were already very overprotective of <em>their</em> Omega.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki considered the words.“That is a wise decision,” he agreed.“A permanent binding is a large commitment.When is your next proper heat due?” he asked.Generally, that would be seen as a rather rude question, but it was expected from the Alphas you lived with.They had to be prepared for you to go into scheduled heats and to help you through it.Just like you had all of their rut schedules for the same reason. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That didn’t mean you didn’t blush over the direct question.“In a few weeks,” you replied sheepishly.It would be your first heat with the team and you would have to discuss with them how best to help you through it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki considered that and summoned a beautiful gold ring with a green snake pattern etched into it all the way around.It still managed to look delicate and like a ladies’ ring.He slipped it onto your finger.“That will keep you safe until then,” he promised.“Even against my aura,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt yourself relax.His aura was there.You felt it pressing against you as ever, but you were safe for a few more weeks.Safe to get to know him without having to fear you’d do something stupid. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You leaned up and kissed his cheek.“Thank you, Loki,” you said warmly, your gratitude in your voice.You pulled out of his arms to take your seat for dinner. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And couldn’t help noticing the light purple blush on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seemed that you affected him as much as he affected you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You left Loki with the blush on his cheeks and the surprised look on his face.You grinned, amused that you were able to unsettle him so easily and took your seat at the table.You saw the look in his eyes as you did.It was a look of admiration and one that clearly said ‘I <em>like</em> her’.He glanced over at Thor, that same look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor groaned.The pair were clearly siblings to be able to communicate so clearly without words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanda bounced over and sat on one side of you, where she always did.Puppies tended to absolutely adore Omegas and Wanda was no exception.She was 15, close to presenting, but still had enough puppy qualities that she wanted to stay by your side as often as possible.She hadn’t had a normal childhood, or any childhood really, not with what Hydra had put her through.They’d experimented on her to give her her magic.You and the team were trying to give her as normal of a life as you could now, though she wanted to be an Avenger at the same time.So she split her life between normal teenage things like school and friends and being an Avenger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Usually, Nat sat on your other side.She was your closest friend among the team.She was also a Beta and as such didn’t have the Alpha temper for you to have to soothe.Nor did you have to worry about her claiming you at all, much less unplanned, which was always a concern with the Alphas in the group.You trusted that none of them would, but… mistakes happened.Nat had also taken you under her wing for training and treated you like the little sister that she called you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, Loki seemed to have other ideas as the rest of the team were all taking their usual seats.You could feel their eyes on you.They tried not to be obvious about it, but they were watching your interaction with Loki carefully.They had to make sure that Loki wasn’t doing anything improper.It was a normal reaction to a strange Alpha.Loki didn’t look offended by that.He <em>did</em> look offended by Nat trying to sit next to you.He clearly wanted that spot for himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn’t help but be amused with the rest of the team by the Alpha and god glaring down at the tiny assassin, who was glaring right back up at him.It should have been a terrifying sight, but the pair just looked ridiculous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brother! Let me teach you of the ‘rock, paper, scissors’!” Thor exclaimed in his usual booming, exuberant manner.You couldn’t help giggling at the display and the subsequent ‘lesson’ of Thor trying to show Loki how rock, paper, scissors worked and how it was a mortal way of breaking up an argument. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had to hold in your laughter at the disgusted look on Loki’s face and the put-upon one as he reluctantly used his newly acquired rock, paper, scissors skills to best Nat and get the chair next to you.He smirked at Nat and had a look of childish glee as he took the seat next to you elegantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well done,” you told him, mirth in your voice at the display between him and Nat.At least he was interesting if nothing else.There was hardly going to be a dull moment with Loki around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave you a boyish, charming grin.“Thank you, Elskling,” he said fondly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does that mean?” You asked.The rest of the team had taken seats around the table and the dishes were being passed around so everyone could fill their plates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki gave you a fond smile.“It means ‘darling’,” he explained.You blushed at that.You hadn’t known each other for even a full day, yet, and he was already calling you ‘darling’.And had been since he first met you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, he felt the call to you, just as you felt to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brother, did you cheat at the rock, paper, scissors?” Thor asked.His tone wasn’t disapproving, just… expecting that Loki had cheated.Though you had no idea how someone would even be <em>able</em> to cheat at rock, paper, scissors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of a snarky comment demanding how anyone could cheat at such a feat, Loki gave Thor a far-too-innocent look.“Would I do that?” He asked, his voice dripping with false innocence and a hint of sarcasm.What was he up to?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a heartbeat,” Thor replied in a deadpan and without hesitation. You looked between the two brothers, confused.You weren’t the only one as the entire team was watching the scene with interest and confusion.Thor chuckled.“Loki is the god of mischief and lies,” he reminded them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Also chaos and stories,” Loki grumbled under his breath.“They always forget stories.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God of stories?” You asked, since he clearly wanted to talk about that one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lit up in delight.“Yes, it’s the newest of my godhoods, so everyone forgets about it.” But it was the one he was clearly the proudest of.“I collect stories and can tell arguably the best ones,” he explained further when he saw that you were still interested.He seemed to bask in the attention and was so happy to have positive attention on himself.“And my idiot brother believes that I would use magic to influence the competition to sit beside you, Elskling,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You raised an eyebrow “Would you?” You asked him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave you a dominant growl-purr, one that Alphas had naturally and made your heart flutter when you heard it, especially coming from him.“Without a shadow of a doubt,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You blushed at that tone coming from Loki.You weren’t surprised that he would cheat to sit next to you.He was <em>your</em> Alpha and it was only natural for him to want to be close, even if he hadn’t claimed you yet. The instincts were still there.You both understood that you needed to know each other better, to make <em>sure</em> it was a good match before you succumbed to your instincts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’d never heard of instincts being wrong before and most Alphas and Omegas immediately gave in to those instincts and were happy together.It was like a soulmate bond in mushy romance books.Still, being careful didn’t hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The team chatted together through dinner as usual.It was like a big family.Usually.They were wary about Loki.“So, Reindeer Games, why <em>are</em> you on Earth again?” Tony asked.He was an Omega, but really didn’t act like it.He was always willing to step up to the plate and poke anyone and anything to get a reaction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki huffed and stiffened.He looked so closed off and angry.So you did what any good Omega would do.You gave him a bright smile and drew his attention to you.“I know your last trip to Earth wasn’t good, hopefully this one will be better,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki stopped glaring at Tony to look at you.His expression softened, though you saw chained sexuality in that gaze as well.He wanted you, badly.“I am quite sure it will be, Elskling,” he replied warmly to you.He looked at the others and knew that he needed to answer Tony’s original questions.“The Allfather refuses to believe that the events of the Chitauri attack were not my fault, despite the testimony of Thor and my mother.He decreed that I be locked away for my ‘crimes’,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wasn’t it your doing?” Tony pushed again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You would’ve kicked him under the table if you could.Especially when you saw the pain and haunted look in Loki’s eyes.You reached over and laid your hand on top of Loki’s while Steve glared at Tony.“Enough, Stark,” he said, his voice an Alpha growl.You knew that Steve was still getting used to being an Alpha.His Alpha aura flared more than he clearly intended at that order. Tony’s eyes glazed at the order from the strong Alpha.At least he wouldn’t be causing more trouble for awhile.Even <em>he</em> couldn’t go against such a direct order from such a strong Alpha. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looked down at your hand on his.He shifted his hand to take yours and squeezed it gently, clearly appreciating your small gesture to reassure him.Thor looked surprised and you had the feeling that Loki didn’t usually like being touched.Clearly, you were an exception to that.That was to be expected.Omegas were generally allowed casual touches to help calm and soothe those around them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looked back up to address the question.“No, it wasn’t my doing.I was abducted by Thanos, the mad titan and tortured.He used the mind stone on me to force me to come here and attack Midgard in his quest for the Infinity Stones,” Loki explained, pain in his voice at the memories. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You saw the look in Bucky’s eyes too.The same haunted look.He had been tortured by Hydra, his mind and memories erased and scrambled so many times that he had trouble remembering what was real and what wasn’t at times.He was still healing.Loki was too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mother fought for Loki’s release from the unjust punishment.She is still working on getting him entirely off the hook, but Father allowed her to change Loki’s punishment.He no longer has to spend his days in a cell and was allowed to come to Midgard to help make amends,” Thor explained to the team.He had the demeanor that he always wanted to look out for his little brother. Though you could also tell that there was trouble in their relationship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once that explanation was out of the way, the team got to introducing themselves properly.Clint and Bucky both accepted Loki’s story easily, both had been under mind control before.Since Clint accepted it, Nat accepted it, though she remained a bit wary, mostly for your sake since you were unclaimed.The rest treated him as a new member, which was the best anyone could hope for at the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You told stories and chatted amongst yourselves as you ate, telling stories of missions, of battles that Asgardians had been in, letting Loki get to know them, their abilities, their past.Loki relaxed, though seemed disinclined to let go of your hand.That was alright.You could eat with one hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we having movie night?” You asked toward the end of dinner when there was a lull in the conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Alphas all turned their attention to you with fond smiles.“Gladly,” Steve said warmly while the others all agreed quickly.Movie night was a comfortable way that they could all spend the evening in your presence and soak up an Omega’s aura.Tony and Bruce just didn’t give off the same aura, given their backgrounds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Movie night?” Loki asked you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded and smiled up at him.“Do you have movies on Asgard?” You asked, unsure what his world did and didn’t have. He shook his head, looking curious, interested, and confused at all the Midgardian things he was going to have to learn about.“It’s like a play that you can watch anytime,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki considered that and nodded. “That could be entertaining,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The team predictably argued over what movie you would watch while the dishes were gathered to wash.You got up and led Loki to the DVD shelf so you could look over movies with him and help him pick out which one <em>he</em> wanted to watch.You saw his eyes light up at one.“They have the story of Hiccup and Toothless?It was my favorite book as a child,” he said with childish glee in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You grinned and pulled it off the shelf.“They do.It’s one of my favorites,” you told him brightly.“Though I’ll be curious as to how this version is different than the one you know,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki summoned an old leather-bound volume in a shimmer of green magic.He waved a hand over it with another shimmer of green magic before he handed it over to you.“Now you can read the original for yourself.I translated it into English for you,” he said warmly, with a look in his eyes that he was proud to be able to do something to please his Omega.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You accepted the ancient volume with reverence.“Loki… this is amazing.Are you sure I can borrow it?” It looked old and precious, though it was perfectly well cared for.Your fingers traced the leather cover and you somehow resisted the urge to smell the pages.At least not in front of Loki.Old books just had the very best smell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Elskling,” he replied in a purr, glad you were pleased.You vanished the book to safety so you could read it later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you two pick a movie?” Nat asked as she and the rest of the team started to file into the common room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded, but before you could answer her, you all jumped as the tower alarm started blaring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A moment later, you found strong arms around you as Loki hauled you to him, hissing softly like a puffed-up, affronted cat.His battle armor shimmered into existence and he held you securely to his side, his cape over you, to shield you from view and protect you as he summoned his weapon.It was an Alpha’s instinct to protect their Omega and Loki had acted without even thinking.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What in the Nine is that?” Loki hissed, his grip on you firm as he held you to him, looking around for the threat. He had you shielded, tucked next to his side, with his cape over you, hiding you from view.You could feel his heartbeat, even though his armor and you were pressed so close to him that you couldn’t help noting how absolutely divine he smelled.You wanted to rub yourself against him, to scent yourself with his Alpha scent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s the mission alarm,” Steve replied as the team was gearing up to head out.Loki frowned and Steve continued.“The alarm goes off when there’s a situation the team is needed for,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A battle, brother! Against the evil Hydra organization!” Thor was far too cheery over the thought of battle.He always was.He was so excited for the prospect of fighting monsters and doing good for the realm.He was a warm ball of excitement and a joy to have around.Even if he could be an overprotective Alpha too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony came in and gestured on his tablet screen and an image of some Hydra creatures that looked like they’d originally been bulls appeared on the walls, footage from the attack.You peeked out from under Loki’s cape to see, then wished you hadn’t.The blood and violence… Even though you were a stronger Omega than many, the sight of blood and violence, especially when you knew it was real, could turn your stomach.You didn’t have a problem seeing blood when you were healing someone, but… this kind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You turned and hid your face against Loki’s side, holding onto him.He shifted his cape to cover you better and hide you from the gruesome images.“It’s alright, Elskling,” he soothed, though his voice was still a growl.He was still puffed up from the danger and his need to protect you, even though you weren’t officially his to protect. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You shifted and there was a tiny gap in Loki’s cape covering you where you could see the team’s shock at Loki’s reaction, at his protective instincts.You saw that both Thor and Nat approved.That made you feel better about the match and about what felt like your inevitable mating.As the day went on, it was seeming more and more sure.You liked everything you saw of Loki so far. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony turned off the video once the team had seen what they needed.Steve was already starting to give out the assignments.You wouldn’t be going on the mission.You would stay here and heal anyone who got injured when they got back.It was scary in the tower alone, but it was supposed to be secure.There were security guards on the entrance level to keep anyone from getting up to the Avengers’ floors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve turned to Loki.“You aren’t cleared to go on missions with the team yet-“ he started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki growled, clearly offended by those words.“I am a warrior and mage with over a thousand years’ of fighting-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was cut off by Steve raising his hand for silence.“I’m not saying you’re not capable.But we <em>do</em> have procedures.You have to go through a proper evaluation before you can officially join the team,” he explained.Loki continued growling softly, but didn’t argue any further, especially when he saw Thor nodding in agreement.“So for this mission, your assignment is to stay here and protect Meimei,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s eyes widened in surprise and you felt yours do the same.You didn’t need protection when you would be safe in the tower.Loki puffed up incredulously, especially when he saw that Wanda was in her battle gear as well.“You’re letting the <em>puppy</em> go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s part of the team,” Bucky replied with a challenging growl.“And has proven herself with the horrors she’s been through and her work with us since then,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanda gave Loki a shy smile.“He’s flattering me.They’ll keep me out of the way for backup only,” she told him, reassuring him that she would be safe and just as useless in this battle as he was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki growled and grumbled, but there was no arguing with the team.They all headed out to the jet to get to the battle, Wanda staying close to Bucky’s side. Loki watched after her and you could see the worry in his eyes for the witch-puppy.He wanted to train her and teach her, not let her run off into battle.She was just a puppy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat paused in front of you and Loki, drawing both of your attention.She glared up at the god with absolutely no fear in her eyes.Loki actually started at the intensity of her glare.He was a god.There wasn’t much he feared.Mortal betas wouldn’t generally be on the list, but Nat was… Nat.And she could be terrifying when she felt like it.“We’re trusting you to protect her, Loki,” she told him firmly. There was no room for negotiating or arguing in her tone.“If you do anything to hurt or upset her, there will be hell to pay.And if you claim her while we’re gone, I will personally rip off your balls and shove them down your throat,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki growled.“Just because I’m an Alpha does not mean that I am not a gentleman or a prince,” he snarled at her, offended by her insinuation.You understood why she had made the threat, even if it was rude and uncalled for.You and Loki were clearly called to each other and Nat didn’t want either of you making a choice you would regret.She would place the blame firmly on Loki’s lap if something happened. He was an Alpha and it was ultimately his responsibility.“I will let no harm come to my Omega,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His Omega.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence fell over the room at those words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His Omega.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>My Omega</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone turned to look at you and Loki when he spoke those words.You blushed and realized that they all caught the implication.Loki had claimed you, with words if not with action yet.He was so protective and caring, though, that you couldn’t mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Really, it was sexy as hell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat gave Loki a firm look, snapping out of her shock.“My threat still stands,” she informed him, as overprotective of you as any Alpha.It didn’t matter that she was a Beta.You were her responsibility.She’d adopted you as a little sister and took that adoption seriously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki inclined his head.“Elskling is safe with me,” he promised.He clearly hated that the team threatened and didn’t trust him, but he understood that his past, and natural wariness of a strange Alpha were both to blame for that.He would have to prove himself to them.And to you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mostly to you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had to get to know each other to know if your instincts were right and that this was a good match. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat nodded and promised that she would be back as soon as she could.The rest of the team promised the same before they all rushed off to the jet.The mission was more important than anything that was happening at home.You would be safe with Loki.He wouldn’t hurt an Omega he’d claimed and everyone knew it.Besides, he was on Earth to make retributions.Basically, community service. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t been in control of his actions during the Battle of New York and you didn’t think he was a bad person.Misunderstood, maybe, but you looked forward to getting to know him better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki sighed in relief when the team was gone and took a step away from you, his armor shimmered away, leaving him in a green tunic and black pants.You tilted your head at his choice in clothes.“Clothes from Asgard?” You asked him, curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded and blushed a light purple. “Habit…” he said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gave him a bright smile.“I like them. They look comfortable.And suit you,” he really did look hot as hell.The clothes really did fit him.You were drab in comparison in jeans and a t-shirt. And fluffy socks.Fluffy socks were important and vital. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what shall we do with our evening alone, Elskling?” He asked in a purr.It didn’t seem that he much cared what you did together as long as he got to spend time with you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You took a moment to consider.“Did Thor finish giving you the tour of the tower?” You asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded and huffed. “Yes and I have to live on the same floor as the oaf,” he whined and actually pouted.“He <em>snores</em> and he snores so loud I’m <em>sure</em> I’m going to hear it even across the hall,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn’t help giggling at the typical sibling rivalry coming out of the god’s mouth.It put you so easily at ease.“Poor Alpha,” you said fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very poor me indeed,” he agreed with a smirk.“There was only one floor that Thor refused to give me a tour of.He even showed me the detention floor, but refused to show me one of the residential floors.Any idea why that would be?” He asked you far too innocently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your giggled continued and he seemed to eat them up.The joy of an Omega was like candy for an Alpha. “Would that happen to be floor 20?” You asked with just as much innocence.Or it would’ve been just as much innocence if you hadn’t been laughing so hard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nodded.“That very one,” he agreed with a pout. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be my floor.Would you like to see it?” You asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lit up like a little boy at Christmas.“I’d love to!” He said brightly.Of course, he’d just gotten you to invite him to your private space, to your space in the tower that was safe from any Alpha, anyone you didn’t want to be there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For him, you didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You took his hand in yours and led him to the elevator.He looked surprised at the contact and gave you a growl-purr of approval.It felt so natural to be with him, like you’d known him forever, even though you’d only met him that day.You smiled up at him and dragged him into the elevator.“Come along, Alpha,” you told him brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled.“You <em>can</em> call me by my name, Elskling,” he reminded you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pushed the floor button in the elevator and the doors closed. You looked up at him and knew you had to give him an explanation.“But… you’ve given me a nickname.That means we’re friends.But I don’t have one for you…” you explained softly, sheepishly.You didn’t know him well enough to give him a nickname yet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki smiled and his light purple blush remained.“You… wish to give me a nickname?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You tilted your head.“Haven’t you had one before?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head.“Not since I was a small child and Thor couldn’t pronounce my name properly.He called me ‘Lo’.To be fair, I couldn’t pronounce his either, so I called him ‘Or until I could,” he said, his expression fond over the memory. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I’ll have to come up with a good one for you,” you told him and squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I look forward to it,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened again and led Loki onto your floor.Then to the door to your apartment.“Most of my floor is my apartment.The other door is an Omega room,” you explained as you placed your hand on the lock for Jarvis to let you in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is an Omega room?” He asked, watching curiously as the door unlocked for you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a safe room for an Omega in heat,” you replied. “Don’t you have those back home?” You didn’t know much about Asgard and you were desperate to learn more.You could see that Loki was eager to tell you about his home, just as eager as you were to learn about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head. “No.We’ve never had a need to lock our Omegas away.If an unclaimed Omega goes into heat, one of the Alphas will help them through it.It is the duty of an Alpha to see them through their heat.An Alpha who sees an Omega through her heat isn’t necessarily meant to become her lover.That only happens when there’s a strong bond between them beforehand.Most of the time, after he rises from the bed, he may become a valued friend or no more than a soft memory.He cares about her - he has to care to keep her safe - but there can be a big difference between caring for an Omega because she is an Omega and loving an Omega because you cherish her as a person.” You’d heard of such a duty before.That’s how the system was supposed to work on Earth too, but… there were too many times where it had gotten corrupted, where the Alphas took advantage of Omegas’ weakness when they were in heat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you performed such a duty?” You couldn’t help asking, too curious for your own good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki inclined his head.“I have,” he wasn’t ashamed by it, or proud of any conquests.It was just a fact.“It was my duty as an Alpha to see them through safely,” that was all there was to it.A duty, nothing more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt that things were different with you.He wanted to get to know you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So you let him into your private space. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped into your apartment and looked around with curious eyes, evaluating your tastes and decorations.You’d made it home since you’d moved in.The team was always doting on you and taking you out shopping and to buy more knickknacks and decorations, more things to make this place your home.You showed him the living room, your library, which he looked over with interest, evaluating your taste in books, your little kitchen, and even let him peek into your bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s in there?” He asked at the door to your den.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You blushed.“My… den,” you said softly and lowered your eyes.Some Alphas didn’t understand an Omega’s need for a den, for a comfortable fluffy dark place to feel safe from the outside world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I see it?” He asked gently, carefully.He wanted to know all about you, and seemed to sense that this was important.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded and hesitantly opened the door.It was important for him to see. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your den was only lit with fairy lights and was a fort of pillows and blankets and stuffed animals.Loki smiled fondly when he saw the comfortable safe space. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s lovely, Elskling.Though it appears to be missing something,” he said too innocently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You raised an eyebrow and looked up at him confused.It was the best den you’d ever had.“Missing what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This,” he said and gestured.In your den appeared a giant teddy bear that was bigger than you with Loki’s trademark golden horned helmet on its head.It was absolutely perfect and you would be able to curl up safely in its arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You lit up in delight.“It’s perfect!” You told him and glomped him, wrapping your arms around his neck tightly and nuzzling close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His arms went around you automatically, steady and strong as he held you to him.“You’re welcome, Elskling,” he growl-purred in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stepped further into your den room to investigate the huge teddy bear.The horns were soft and plush.You sat on the ground in front of it, then curled in its arms.You were aware that Loki was watching you, but he had a fond expression over your very Omega-like behavior.All Omegas adored all things fluffy and comfortable. That’s why you had a den and so many pillows and fluffy blankets and plushies after all.“Do you like it?” Loki asked as you tested the plush bear for comfort and fluffiness.He was careful to stay out of the room, to not invade your space with his scent when he was still a stranger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s perfect,” you told him brightly.The bear wasn’t scented, but that was to be expected.It would have been rude for Loki to fill your den space with his scent.You bounced back to your feet, patted giantlokibear on the head, then bounced back over to Loki.“Has your curiosity about my floor been sated now?” You asked him when you were safely outside your den room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nodded and gave you a warm smile.“Quite satisfied for the moment,” he replied.You raised an eyebrow so he continued speaking.“Satisfaction is not in my nature. At least not for long,” he chuckled at your expression and kept talking.“I am also the god of Chaos, along with stories.Chaos is in my nature.Change is part of my very being,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded, finally thinking you understood.“So you thrive on change and curiosity,”that definitely explained his love of books and stories.Stories were full of changes and things to learn, even if they were made up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you become the god of stories?” You asked him as you led him back to your living room.It was a more neutral zone.You could have visitors in your living room without it feeling like you were letting them into private areas or safe spaces that were just yours.You’d had members of the team in your living room before, but not in your den or bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stopped by the kitchen to get you both something to drink, assuming that Loki was going to stay for awhile.“What do you want to drink?” You asked him as you looked over what you had to offer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything is fine,” he replied as he followed you into the kitchen.That was a typical response, or at least it sounded like one.Traditionally, Alphas didn’t like making demands on the Omegas in their care.It had gotten corrupted over the years and somehow a lot of Alphas expected nothing but subservient little pets of their Omegas. But you knew that Loki and Thor still followed the old ways.All of the team did.Omegas were cherished and cared for and you gave them so much more in return.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hot chocolate?” You asked.It was one of your favorites.The sweet drink was perfect. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki inclined his head with a grin.“Anything with the word ‘chocolate’ in it has to be good,” he replied.His eyes were wide and curious as he watched you work your kurig and soon you had two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.You carried them into the living room and set them on coasters on the coffee table.You took your usual seat on the couch and gestured for Loki to join you.He sat on the other end out of courtesy and respect.It would be rude for him to just assume he was allowed close contact with an Omega. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he would make the invitation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picked up his hot chocolate and considered its temperature for a moment.Then he blew frost on it.Actual frost.You lit up as you watched.“Impressive,” you told him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He puffed up and beamed at the praise.“Perks of my heritage,” he replied a bit cryptically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You tilted your head.“Thor can’t do that,” you reminded him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki blushed purple.“I’m… not Asgardian,” he said softly and fiddled with his mug.He refused to look up at you.“I was born on Jotunheim,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jotunheim?” You asked and tried to remember your Norse mythology.“The land of the frost giants?” You asked softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki blushed a deeper purple and nodded.“Yes, Elskling,” he said softly.He didn’t seem to want to elaborate further.A frost giant?He looked nothing like a frost giant, or what you expected one to look like. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So… the god of stories?” You asked, changing the subject for now.He clearly wasn’t comfortable with the topic of his heritage.You would do more research on your own later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki lit up in delight, clearly eager to tell the story.“My original godhood was lies and mischief.I also have Asgardian magic,” he started to explain.You nodded along and sipped on your hot chocolate, settling in for the story.“I learned to shapeshift and tell and sense lies.Soon, I could craft such myths and stories that people believed them to be true, which was how I ultimately became the god of stories and the moon-king of the magic theater,” he sounded super proud of that.“The Master of Magic of Asgard,” he clarified.“And god of myths and stories,’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Moon-king…” you considered, still thinking over a nickname for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded “One of my many titles,” he replied, beaming like a peacock over all the attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lune!” You announced with glee. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raised an eyebrow “I beg your pardon?” He asked, clearly having no idea what you were on about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been trying to come up with a nickname for you, since you have one for me and that’s how you know we’re friends,” you replied brightly.“Lune!” You decided with a grin and a far too innocent look on your face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki raised an eyebrow.“Lune?Because of my title the moon-king, or because you think I’m silly?” He asked.Lune was pronounced the same as ‘loon’, which reflected his question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You giggled.“Yes!” You agreed with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki groaned.“You are going to be the death of me, Elskling,” he said fondly.He didn’t seem upset with the nickname, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You spent the evening on your couch just talking with him, telling each other about your pasts.Eventually, when you got tired of talking, you turned on a movie, to Loki’s delight.His arm moved to the back of the couch while you watched the movie and you took the invitation for what it was and moved to snuggle up with him to watch the rest of the movie with your head resting on his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You intended to stay up until the rest of the team returned, worried about them when they were on their mission.But you were safe and Loki tucked a blanket around you, snuggling you close.You smelled your Alpha and was warm in his embrace, even with your head pillowed on his cool chest.His scent surrounded you, reassuring you with its safety and strength. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But you were totally going to stay up until the team returned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Definitely…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Were…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You woke to the sun hitting your eyes through your bedroom window.You were tucked in your bed with a plushie in your arms.That was not at all abnormal.What <em>was</em> abnormal was that you didn’t remember going to bed last night.The last thing you remembered was watching the movie with Loki.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And you’d totally stayed awake through the movie, despite how nice it had felt to be warm and safe in Loki’s arms.And how comfortable you’d been.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yup… you’d definitely fallen asleep on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And somehow made it to your own bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only logical explanation was that it was Loki’s doing.That wasn’t really surprising.It was an Alpha’s duty to see to the needs of any Omega in his care.While you’d been home alone with Loki, you were definitely in his care.It wasn’t unreasonable for him to carry you to bed.It would’ve been very unreasonable for him to carry you to your den as that was a private sacred space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sat up slowly, looking for evidence that it really was Loki who had carried you to bed last night.It could have technically been one of the others after they’d returned to the tower last night, though you were sure that would’ve woken you when they returned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You saw the plushie in your arms.That was definitely proof enough that it had been Loki.It was a brand new plushie.You had no doubts about that since it was a Lokibear that fit perfectly in your arms.You hadn’t had a Lokibear yet as build-a-bear didn’t have a Lokibear. The Lokibear was plush and comfortable and scented to smell like Loki.Yep.He’d definitely tucked you in last night.You nuzzled the Lokibear, taking in Loki’s scent from him.It was absolutely perfect.You climbed out of bed to find that you were wearing the same clothes you had been the previous night.Loki had definitely put you to bed, then, as it would be beyond rude for him to change your clothes while you were asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since he hadn’t claimed you yet anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t feel like wearing real clothes, though, and found clean pajamas to wear: too big sweatpants and an adorably fwumpy shirt.You found your fluffy slippers and fluffy robe, then cuddled your Lokibear in your arms and went to find the real Loki and apologize for falling asleep on him last night.It wasn’t surprising for an Omega to be carrying a comfort toy.It was quite a common sight as it helped keep Omegas calm to have a comfort friend with them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki wasn’t hard to find.He was sleeping on the couch in your living room.That was surprising.Why wasn’t he in his own bed?And where was the team?Surely, they would have come to check on you when they got back to the tower.They were overprotective of their Omega.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t want to wake him, but you needed answers.So you did the safe thing and started the coffee maker.That was usually just enough to wake a sleeping Alpha, but it wasn’t <em>technically</em> you waking him, so it was ok.It was a weak loophole at best.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki groaned and stirred at the smell of coffee.Your plan worked and he sat up slowly.“Elskling?” He asked, adorably groggy with his hair all mussed from how he’d been sleeping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gave him a warm smile.“Sorry, Lune, did I wake you?” You asked innocently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled, noting your innocence and clearly not believing it.“It’s alright,” he told you warmly and ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it down and get it in some semblance of order. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want coffee?” You asked him as you got the mugs out.Lokibear was sitting on the counter supervising, as was his job.You’d grill Loki for answers after you gave him apology coffee for waking him up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have tea?” He asked a bit sheepishly.He didn’t want to put you out if you didn’t have any.You nodded and made him a mug of tea.You brought the two cups over to the couch and took your seat after you’d given him his mug of tea.Then you went to rescue Lokibear and bring him over to sit on your lap while you sipped on your coffee.It was vital that Lokibear stay with you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for making sure I got to bed last night,” you told him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He inclined his head.“It was the least I could do, Elskling,” he looked over your appearance and you saw the approval with how adorable you looked.He also realized how comfortable you had to be with him to be in such casual clothes in his presence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did the team not come back?” You asked, concerned about them.They weren’t usually gone overnight on missions. At least not all of them at once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki shook his head.“No, they have not returned yet.Lady Natasha sent a message through the Jarvis computer,” he explained, wrinkling his nose in disdain at the AI, which made you giggle.“She apologized for the inconvenience and said the mission was taking longer than expected.They are due to return today.” You nodded, accepting that.“She also made sure to remind me that I am to care for you while they are gone,” he added in a huff, as if he wouldn’t take care of an Omega. You knew he would keep you safe.Not that you needed protection in the tower.You had a feeling Nat might’ve threatened him again.She really was overprotective.It was expected since you were still unmated, which could make Alphas stupid. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You giggled at that.“They’re overprotective,” you said apologetically.“But it looks like you’re stuck with me awhile longer,” you told him, feeling perfectly comfortable with him and with teasing him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave you a very predatory grin which made your stomach flutter and something much lower melt.“That, my dear, is exactly what I desire,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt your cheeks redden at his words, at his purring flirtatious tone.It did things to you, practically made you slick.If it hadn’t been for your suppressants, you’d be a mewling mess at his feet, begging him for much, much more than either of you were ready for.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki seemed to realize by your glazed eyes and red cheeks that he had stepped too far over the flirting line into dangerous territory.He saw you fighting for control and pulled back a bit, pulling his aura back to himself, pulling back his teasing and flirting.He had to get you back on solid ground. “So, Elskling, what shall we find for breakfast?” He asked gently, his voice calm and friendly, not flirtatious, not the Alpha-growly it had been before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You took a calming breath and accepted the change in topic.“Well… I could cook something…” your cooking skills weren’t great.Omegas generally didn’t cook.They usually had Alphas or Betas caring for them.Some Omegas were incapable of cooking, but most were simply not given the opportunity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You weren’t reliant on caretakers if you could do for yourself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was a common theme with how Omegas were treated.Many ended up bound to Alphas just to have someone to care for them since they didn’t know how to care for themselves.You refused to be like that.So you’d learned the absolute basics of how to care for yourself, but that was all you’d been allowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki still hissed like an affronted cat at the suggestion.“You, cooking?” He demanded, affronted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know how to cook,” you replied indignantly.You weren’t weak or helpless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still look affronted. “But… you shouldn’t have to.Omegas are to be cherished and should not have to do such menial tasks,” Loki replied.Ah, that’s why he was offended at the suggestion.It wasn’t that he thought you incapable, but that he thought the task beneath you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So… you’re going to cook breakfast then?” You asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki sighed and gave you an apologetic look.“Unfortunately, I cannot…” he said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You tilted your head.“Why not?” Didn’t he know how?You could show him how to cook some basic things. All Alphas should know how to fend for themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a quirk of my magic,” he explained.At your curious expression, he kept speaking.“I am the master magician of Asgard.I have quite a lot of power.That is not bragging or an exaggeration.Unfortunately, it interferes with my ability to cook.No one quite knows why, but when I try to cook, even the most simple of things, kitchens tend to blow up… The cooks all banished me from the kitchens back home,” he whined that last part.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn’t help giggling at that.“Poor Lune,” you said fondly.He gave you a growl-purr at that.“But that leaves us in a conundrum over what to eat.Unless you want cereal.Otherwise I can make you pancakes,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki lit up in delight. “You know how to make pancakes?” He demanded sounding awed.Loki had said he liked sweets.Apparently, he was downplaying how much.He was adorably lit up with childlike enthusiasm and got to his feet.“Can you make them here or do we go downstairs?” He asked.So much for Omegas not cooking.Apparently, he would make an exception in order to get pancakes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You laughed and took his hand.“Come on.We’ll go downstairs and I’ll make you pancakes,” you told the god.He was supposed to be scary and the dark prince of Asgard.To you, he was a sweetheart and a perfect gentleman.He practically vibrated in excitement over the prospect of pancakes as you headed downstairs with him.Lokibear was cuddled in your arms.You left Loki in charge of babysitting Lokibear so he didn’t get dirty and got to making pancakes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched with interest from a safe distance and told embarrassing stories of Thor while he did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, you had two plates of pancakes on the table, which Loki had set for you with magic.He even set Lokibear on his own chair.He cared for your comfort toy as much as you did, which was a level of respect most ordinary Alphas didn’t have. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one ever said Loki was normal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You enjoyed the peaceful meal together and Loki was adorable as he ate his pancakes.He absolutely adored sweets.He did the dishes afterwards, which seemed to alleviate his guilt over making you cook.Then you curled up together on the couch to watch TV and wait for the team to return.Lokibear was cuddled in your arms and Loki’s arm was around you carefully.He sighed in contentment, with his Omega curled in his arms where you were safe and happy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You enjoyed the calm quiet moment with Loki gently stroking your hair.You were used to gentle caresses from the Alphas around you.Physical contact comforted them, especially physical contact with an Omega.That was part of your job in the tower. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t felt like this in centuries,” Loki growl-purred as you cuddled together on the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked up at him with a gentle smile. You liked the expression on his face. His emerald eyes were gentle, calm and relaxed, with no hint of darkness or pain in them.You knew they usually held that darkness and old pain from things in his past and hurts in his life.He was finally able to let go. “Like what?” you asked him fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This calm and content.This peaceful,” he purred as his fingers ran through your hair.You saw how he was tempted to lean down and kiss your forehead, but he stopped himself, not wanting to press too fast again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your calm, peaceful, quiet morning was apparently jinxed by those words, as you both jolted at the sound of breaking glass, followed by the alarms in the tower going off. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki cursed in a language that definitely wasn’t English as he pulled you closer to him. The glass was breaking into the room from the giant windows around the common room as men in black came bursting through them with guns drawn. You shrieked and clutched onto Loki’s shirt, which morphed to armor under your hand. Loki stood and pulled you behind him while he evaluated the attack.</p><p class="p1">You’d had a couple months of self defense lessons, but you weren’t anywhere near able to defend yourself against a full Hydra attack. Which is what this appeared to be. You practically saw Loki’s mind whirling in a matter of moments. He had to keep you safe and fight off the attack at the same time.</p><p class="p1">He growled, rage filling him that someone would dare threaten his Omega. Especially when all you’d been doing was cuddling on the couch.</p><p class="p1">The guns raised and pointed at you and Loki. “Get down, Elskling,” he told you and pushed you down to hide between the coffee table and the couch, where you couldn’t be seen or hopefully shot. He draped his cape over you and you felt him cast a quick shield spell as a green bubble shield appeared around you, keeping you safe. “Stay down,” he told you, gentle caring in his voice, despite the rage at your attackers, even as they were moving closer to the pair of you.</p><p class="p1">His Omega cared for, Loki could turn his attention to the men who were aiming their weapons at him. You realized they’d been yelling something, but you’d been so preoccupied with being terrified and ducking out of the way that you didn’t realize what they were saying. You peeked out over the coffee table to watch, safe now that Loki had shielded you.</p><p class="p1">The soldiers were yelling at Loki to put his hands up, to stand down and drop his weapons.</p><p class="p1">Morons.</p><p class="p1">That was never, ever, going to happen.</p><p class="p1">Loki gave them a malicious smirk and raised his hands as if he were going to give up. The drama queen. The soldiers moved closer and you watched with wide eyes. You knew Loki wasn’t going to give up, so what was he up to?</p><p class="p1">You found out a moment later.</p><p class="p1">The second the first soldier was within reach, was reaching to place a handcuff on Loki’s wrist, Loki burst into action with the grace and skill of a warrior who had trained for centuries. He moved with a feline grace. There were no wasted movements as he turned, whirled, jammed his daggers repeatedly into his first enemy. The soldier was still falling to the floor when he turned to the next, daggers a blur.</p><p class="p1">The soldiers rushed him and fired shots at him, seeming to organize after the first one was attacked, but they didn’t do them a bit of good, as Loki had shields up around himself as well.</p><p class="p1">Loki roared when one of them dared to approach you and your bubble shield. He blasted him with a bolt of magic, before he was on top of them, killing them viciously and effectively and brutally. Blood poured down your bubble shield and you cringed, your Omega instincts demanding you get away from the blood and guts and people dying.</p><p class="p1">There was so much blood, so many screams as the soldiers fell.</p><p class="p1">It seemed like it lasted forever.</p><p class="p1">It was over in moments.</p><p class="p1">Loki snarled as he looked over the room, his daggers still in his hands as he evaluated the threat and made sure you were both safe. He looked so menacing, so strong and angry. A prime example of an enraged Alpha.</p><p class="p1">All the more enraged for his Omega being in danger.</p><p class="p1">When he established that the soldiers were dead, he came over to you and knelt beside you, staying on the other side of the bubble shield for the moment. His eyes were still burning with battle fury and you saw the effort it was taking to calm himself.</p><p class="p1">He placed a hand against the shield around you, but didn’t dispel it. Not quite yet.</p><p class="p1">“Elskling? Are you alright?” He asked you, his voice still rough from the anger and the battle.</p><p class="p1">You nodded and started to speak, to answer and reassure him. Your words caught in your throat. You were still trying to breathe past the hyperventilating from the fight, from seeing such violence up close and personally. It wasn’t something any Omega was usually exposed to, even one living with the Avengers.</p><p class="p1">Loki dispelled the shield and pulled you into his arms. “Shh, elskling. Shh, it’s alright. You’re safe,” he soothed. His voice was an Alpha’s growl-purr and you automatically relaxed in his arms. He was safe. You were safe.</p><p class="p1">“I-I’m alright,” you reassured him. You were. You were just shaken up. Which was to be expected when someone broke into your home.</p><p class="p1">You tried again to speak, to reassure him again, but couldn’t manage before footsteps came pounding into the room.</p><p class="p1">Loki growled and jumped back to his feet, his blades drawn as he whirled to the sound.</p><p class="p1">“Meimei?” Nat asked as she came from the stairwell. She must’ve run down from the roof, not trusting the elevator in an emergency.  The team must've just gotten back. </p><p class="p1">Loki stood, pulling you up with him. His cape was still wrapped around you and he held you safe in his arms. “She’s alright,” he reassured Nat as she ran over to check you over for herself. “Just overwhelmed by the fight,”</p><p class="p1">Nat cupped your cheek and stroked your hair, despite that Loki wasn’t letting go of you. “I’m alright, Talia. Loki protected me,” you promised her.</p><p class="p1">Nat nodded when she established that you were alright and that there was no mating mark on your neck, so Loki had kept his word on both counts. “That he did,” she agreed. She looked up at Loki and gave him a smile and a nod, approving, and finally accepting him. “Good job keeping our Omega safe, Loki,” she said</p><p class="p1">You saw Loki light up in absolute awe over the praise. It was like he’d never been praised before, never been told he had done a good job, or that people wanted him around. You realized that he hadn’t. He’d told you his past when you were up late talking.</p><p class="p1">You hugged Loki tighter and his grip around your shoulders tightened. He pressed a kiss to your hair, hiding his blush at Nat’s praise. “Thank you,” he managed softly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, guys, a bit of a filler chapter to get to the next plot point</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the team came into the room from the elevator.All of them were still in their battle gear, except Bruce who was calming down in his suite, as he always did after a mission.They looked at the carnage and where Loki was standing with his arm protectively around you, his cape around you as well.Thor seemed to derive more meaning from that gesture than everyone else was.The team was just glad you seemed unharmed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all rushed over to make sure for themselves that their Omega was ok.Loki remained protectively guarding you, but allowed the team to see for themselves that you were uninjured.“W-why did they attack the tower?” You asked them softly, your voice was still shaky, as were you if you were being honest, from the attack. It was unsettling to say the least to have your home attacked and violated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bucky gave you an apologetic look and stroked your cheek, which had Loki bristling like an affronted cat.“They either tried to beat us here for an ambush when we were coming back from the mission or they specifically attacked the tower to hurt our Omega,” he explained, which drew a growl from Loki as he tightened his grip around your shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You purred softly and let your aura spread from you to calm the angry, upset Alphas.Bucky and Loki were both prickly Alphas and needed your aura to calm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve moved next to Bucky.“It’s a good thing you were here, Loki,” he said, surprising the god, who hadn’t been wanted earlier that day.But he’d proven himself to the team by keeping you safe.Thor beamed at his brother, proud of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat stayed with you that night and for the next day while the tower was being repaired.No one was taking any chances with your safety.They all trusted that you were safe with Nat.No one would dare question her ability to keep you safe.Even Loki. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stark worked with Loki to increase the tower’s defenses.Loki strengthened them magically, while Stark worked on the weapons defenses.Surprisingly, the pair worked well together.Over the course of the next couple of weeks, the team evaluated Loki’s abilities and personality.They had to give him more than a few lectures about having the share the Omega.He couldn’t snarl and snap every time you were talking to, or worse touching, one of the other members of the team, of the pack.They all loved you dearly, but as family.Only Loki wanted to stake a claim. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was going to have to accept that you were part of a pack and they had a claim to your time and attention too.You knew it was hard for him to accept, but he tried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You spent your time healing the team after missions, helping Wanda with her schoolwork, played video games with the team, helped Bucky with some of his soul healing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most of what you worked on, though, was building your relationship with Loki.He was stuck in the tower except for missions.So you spent quite a lot of time with him.You taught him about Midgard, introduced him to more movies and TV shows, played board games and video games, practiced your magic together.He quickly became your best friend and you were nearly always together.Along with Lokibear who always seemed to be with you on your adventures around the tower. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki usually stayed behind when the team went out on missions.He didn’t want you to stay behind unprotected, so he stayed behind to protect you.He also wasn’t cleared for missions besides absolute emergencies.You fretted every time he was gone with the team, especially when you had to hide in the safe room while you were alone in the tower. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple weeks after Loki moved into the tower, Steve came to find the pair of you where you were curled up on the couch in the common room together watching a movie.You paused the movie and looked up when he came into the room.Loki stiffened a little, still a bit unsure around the team, though he was opening up some.“Captain Rogers,” Loki greeted politely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki,” he replied.Steve was still adjusting to being an Alpha. He took charge well enough on missions, but day to day stuff... He was just a normal guy, or so he liked to think.“You’re cleared to join the team officially,” he, Stark, and Thor had been working PR with SHIELD and Fury to make sure there weren’t going to be any problems about Loki joining, which it why it had taken longer than usual.“We’re going to have a press conference tomorrow night to make the formal announcement,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki inclined his head regally. “Thank you,” he said politely.Steve left you two be with that and Loki turned to you when he was gone.He wouldn’t admit it in front of Steve, but he had questions.“What will this press conference entail?” He asked you.He knew that you wouldn’t steer him wrong, not when he was asking a legitimate question.He opened up to you more than anyone else on the team. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just Steve and maybe Thor announcing to the public that you’re a member of the Avengers now,” you replied.“There will be a party afterwards with drinks and socializing,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki wrinkled his nose.“Socializing with gossiping Midgardians?” He didn’t sound pleased by that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, I’ll be there too,” you reassured him.“I’ll protect you from the curious humans and the women throwing themselves at you,” you teased, lightening the mood with jokes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki pressed a kiss to your hair.He was actually relieved that you would be there, even if he would kill every Alpha in attendance who dared look at <em>his</em> Omega.It would still be easier on him for you to be by his side.You’d be there for the whole team, of course, but that included Loki.“Thank the Norns for that, Elskling,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Elskling? Are you going out?” Loki asked when you came into the common room on the day of the press conference.He had looked up from his book automatically when you came into the room, his Omega’s presence drawing his attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t hard to tell that you were going out.You were dressed properly for once.Including shoes, which were the bane of your existence most of the time.You generally only wore fuzzy socks on your feet at the most.You were also dressed nicer than the lounge clothes you usually wore around the tower. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You saw the concern in Loki’s eyes.He was still grounded to the tower and couldn’t go out with you if you were indeed going out.He didn’t like the idea of his Omega going out without him.He couldn’t <em>truly</em> protest if you were going out alone, at least no more than any Alpha could in relation to an Omega in their pack.He hadn’t officially claimed you yet, so he only had so much say over your life.It seemed like only a matter of time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded to answer his question.“Yes, Talia and I are going out to get our hair and nails done before the press conference tonight,” you explained.You’d chosen a buttoned shirt for that reason, so you wouldn’t mess up your hair later when you changed into your dress for the event. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki considered that, his instincts warring with the knowledge that you were safe with any of the team members.“Lady Natasha will be accompanying you?” He confirmed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded again and gave him a gentle look as you finally came all the way over to the couch he was sitting on.“Yes.She’ll be with me the whole time and she’s driving,” you placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder as you spoke, reassuring him with that bit of physical contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki stood and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his arms.He nuzzled you, scenting you as he did.It was an Alpha’s protective nature driving him to do.It was a way to claim you without the permanent bond, to tell any Alpha you came across that you were under the protection of an Alpha.His scent and physic scent were strong, not that he smelled bad.He smelled amazing, like parchment, mint, magic, and the crispness of a winter’s day. But it was more than the physical scent.It was a physic scent as well, a practically magical communication that indicated the physical and mental strength of the Alpha in question.Loki was a god.He was beyond strong and his scenting you would warn any Alpha you came across to stay away from you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pressed a kiss to your hair.“Much better, Elskling,” he purred softly, relaxing when you were properly scented and smelled like his.You were used to such behavior.When the Alphas on the team were feeling overprotective it made them feel better to scent you as a member of their pack.You knew this was more.This was a claim.It wasn’t a permanent claim, but it was a claim nonetheless. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll be alright, Loki,” you promised him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be careful,” he replied softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’ll be safe with me,” Nat promised as she came into the room to meet you.“We’ll be back in a couple of hours,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki hesitated, then gave you another nuzzle to make sure you were properly scented before he let you go.“Have fun, Elskling,” he said.He was reluctant to let you leave without him to protect you, but he knew you were safe with Nat, and he wouldn’t keep you from having a life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You leaned up and kissed his cheek.“We will!” You told him brightly and headed over to Nat to leave the tower with her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s hand rose to his cheek where you’d kissed it, a light purple blush to his cheeks, and a shocked look on his face at your bold gesture. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He <em>definitely</em> liked it and you practically heard him purr as you left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You enjoyed your trip out of the tower with Nat and got your hair, makeup, and nails done for the press conference.The team loved doting on you and spoiling you, so they were eager to make sure you had the very best for any event you had to attend.And you never had to do your own hair or makeup. <span class="Apple-converted-space"> Not a single Alpha dared cause any trouble, despite you not being claimed, thanks to Loki's scent surrounding you.  </span></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You made it back to the tower and reassured Loki that you were home safely before you headed up to your apartment to get dressed.Nat had brought her dress for the evening to your apartment as well, so you could get ready together.“Are you sure Loki’s going to like it?” You asked her shyly as she zipped up the back of your evening gown for you.There was no denying that you liked Loki, <em>liked</em>, liked him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’ll love it, Meimei,” Nat promised warmly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gown was gorgeous.It was mostly black, but when the light hit it, the top layer shimmered green. It was tasteful, not too revealing as was proper for an Omega, but fit to you, making you look amazing.Your jewelry was tasteful.Necklaces weren’t popular for Omegas, because of the collar you had to wear, but you had a simple gold bracelet and gold drop earrings. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat helped you with the finishing touches and to put on your heels.She was wearing a black and red gown for the evening and looked fantastic as always.You felt inadequate next to her.“You look amazing.He won’t be able to take his eyes off of you,” she promised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You thanked her for her kind words, and nervously headed down to the common room with her to meet up with the boys.They insisted on being inspected before the press conference to make sure they were presentable.Apparently, it was necessary when Thor was concerned as he wasn’t used to Midgardian attire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stepped out of the elevator and the boys all turned to you and Nat.They all had appreciative looks on their faces and gave the expected compliments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You scanned the room and easily caught sight of Loki.He was standing a bit apart from the others, dressed in an all black suit, with black tie, and black dress shirt.It could only be described as a black suit of sexiness.You watched as his eyes caught on you, as he looked over you and your outfit.You saw the appraisal in his expression and waited with bated breath for his verdict.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His appraisal turned to approval and what you read as lust in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat was right.He couldn’t take his eyes off of you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He strode over to you with his usual feline grace and took your hand, bowing over it and kissing your knuckles in a romantic, princely gesture.“My lady, you look absolutely radiant this evening,” he purred, making your heart flutter as your breath hitched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Alpha,” you managed to finally reply when you found your words again.It was the proper response, but you could tell that Loki heard the distinction in the words, the word you left unsaid.He heard what you didn’t say and absolutely loved it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While you had said ‘thank you, alpha’ aloud, what you had <em>really</em> said, even without the missing word was ‘thank you <em>my</em> alpha’ and that made all the difference.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki rose again, keeping your hand in his as he did.He gave you a brilliant smile and settled your hand on the crook of his arm.Clearly, he was going to escort you that evening.You weren’t surprised.Loki liked the spotlight and being the center of attention.His pranks around the tower said as much.But this press conference wasn’t the kind of spotlight he wanted, not with how he had been tortured and forced to attack Earth.He didn’t want to relive that trauma, for obvious reasons.You and the team all understood that and no one would fault him for wanting to stay near the team’s Omega, to stay near <em>his</em> Omega.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smiled up at him, letting him feel your calming aura.Everything would be alright.Loki gave you a warm smile in return, grateful that you were there to support him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we ready to head out?” Steve asked.Everyone was there and Nat had finished inspecting their outfits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The team agreed and you all took the elevator down to the lobby to the waiting limo.You all squished in the elevator together and Loki pulled you safely to him, not letting anyone hurt you.He eyed the limo when he saw it, clearly having never seen such a vehicle before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s called a limousine,” you explained when he’d helped you in and followed after you.“They’re used for special occasions, usually by rich people.” Loki nodded along to that.He was a prince and understood status devices.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t far to the conference hall, which was good when you had the entire team in a limo at once.You stepped out of the limo onto a red carpet, where the press was gathered to take pictures of you as you headed inside.They always wanted to comment on what designer designed your dresses and suits for any event you went to.The Avengers were famous, as one would expect with how often they saved the world.Since you were a member of the team, despite not being a hero and on the front lines, you were just as famous.Being a celebrity was something you were still getting used to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve glanced to you as you stepped out of the limo.Loki was there and had offered you his hand like the prince and gentleman he was in order to help you out of the limo.You appreciated the help in the long gown.You gave Steve a reassuring look when you caught his glance.He was always so nervous in social situations.Especially when Bucky couldn’t reassure him easily.They played down how they were still mated in front of outsiders, as people outside the team wouldn’t understand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve relaxed when he felt your aura and saw you nearby.The team’s Omega was vital to their stability.You all gathered for the press and posed for pictures.Loki remained next to you, a proper escort.Escorting you also gave him something to focus on beside the Midgardians taking his picture and gossiping about him.His posture was stiff and he had a hard time relaxing when there were so many people ogling him for the wrong reasons.You squeezed his arm, drawing his attention back to you.He gave you a smile and a grateful look as your aura wrapped around him, wrapped around all of the team. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, you got to go inside and up to the stage where Steve and Thor would be announcing Loki as the newest member of the team.You listened politely to the speech, your presence reassuring Loki as the pair spoke about him.You watched the press too, watched and made sure they were accepting Loki.It was your job to read people and you were damn good at it.It was part of what made you such a good Omega for the team.Steve explained to the press that Loki was joining the team and an official Avenger from that moment forward.Thor reassured them that the Battle of New York had not been Loki’s fault or choice.There was no doubt in his words and he left no room for doubt or disagreement.He expected that since the team trusted Loki, that the Midgardians needed to do the same. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few questions were asked after and Loki made a couple of polite comments when prodded to do so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once that was over, you started the mingling part of the evening.You couldn’t stay on Loki’s arm the entire time, which clearly disappointed him.The press didn’t fail to notice how Loki doted on you.They could clearly see that there was no mating mark on your neck, that your collar remained the plain silver of an unclaimed Omega.Clearly, Loki hadn’t laid an official claim yet, but it was very clear to anyone who looked at the pair of you that he was an Alpha courting an Omega, one who had stated his intentions and was now waiting for the Omega to accept or deny his claim.That knowledge would keep any other Alpha at bay, unless they were idiotic enough to want to challenge Loki for the right to court you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was the old way of the castes, the way things were supposed to work.There were too many Alphas in recent history who would just take an Omega they wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki wasn’t like that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was well known that an Alpha was at his most dangerous and volatile while he was waiting for the acceptance or denial of the Omega he was courting.So it was amazing that he would leave your side in the group of the press.However, he also accepted that you needed to have independence and your own life.You were in public, in sight of him and the team.So he allowed you to mingle, to check on each member of your pack to make sure they were alright.He stayed at your side as much as possible, but didn’t overbear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was answering questions for a reporter with Thor when you went to talk to Nat, intending to get her to go with you to the ladies’ room.None of the team would forgive you for leaving the ballroom on your own.Not when Nat, Loki, Lady Loki, Happy, or any of the team really, would be willing to escort you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand wrapped around your arm as you were walking toward Nat.You turned to look to see who had touched you even as your instincts screamed this was wrong.It wasn’t a member of your pack.Your pack could touch you casually.You scarcely even noticed when they did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This person <em>wasn’t</em> pack. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked up at the hulking man in the suit.Alpha.Predator.His grip tightened on your arm as he caught your scent fully, as your fear spiked at being accosted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Avengers brought an Unclaimed Omega,” he growled. “Just begging to be claimed and knotted,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your eyes widened as the scent of his lust and power hit you.He wasn’t as strong as Loki, not hardly, but he <em>was</em> an Alpha and part of you demanded you submit.You <em>weren’t</em> going to submit.Not to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no,” you tried, but your voice stuck in your throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Alpha was moving, dragging you out of the room.The team was all busy mingling and didn’t see.Didn’t sense. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quiet, Omega.You’ll be claimed and mine soon enough,” the Alpha snarled, trying to overwhelm you with his power.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had to stop this.Had to.Do… something, anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The team hadn’t been training you for nothing.“NO!” You shrieked, using your magic to throw a blast of light in his eyes at the same time as you whirled, driving your foot into a very delicate piece of anatomy.Nat had been drilling you on self-defense for months. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Alpha howled as he doubled over, clutching at his crotch with one hand, the other still managing to maintain his grip on your arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t need to shriek again.The team was alerted at your first shriek and were there in a moment.Bones crunched in his hand as they were removed by Bucky’s metal hand.Loki pulled you away from him a moment later and into his strong safe arms, surrounding you by his scent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you hurt?” Loki asked you gently as the entire team held weapons aimed at the Alpha who had dared touch you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You shook your head.“J-just a bruise,” and you were clearly shaken up, but no one would fault you for that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nodded and slid his suit jacket off.He wrapped it around your shoulders, surrounding you in his scent and safety.He handed you, quite literally, to Thor.A look passed between the brothers.Thor nodded as his arm wrapped around you, pulling you to him.His other hand held Mjolnir. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki trusted Thor more than anyone else on this realm.The pair had fought side by side for centuries, since they were old enough to hold weapons.He trusted his brother at his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he trusted his brother to protect his mate while he dealt with the danger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That Alpha was so very, very fucked for daring to mess with Loki’s mate.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki turned back to the Alpha who had dared touch you once you were safely tucked against Thor’s side.Loki trusted that Thor would protect you.His brother wouldn’t let harm come to his mate.And something had changed and shifted between you and Loki.It wasn’t official, not yet, not quite, but he <em>did</em> consider you his mate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which meant the Alpha who had touched you would pay and pay with more than the mutilated hand that Bucky had already given him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn’t do more than watch as Loki strode toward the Alpha with a feline predatory grace.As he murder-strutted toward the Alpha, his magic shimmered and his black suit of sexy changed to his battle armor, including his cape and golden horned helmet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least the idiotic soon-to-be-dead Alpha had the decency to pale and start to look properly afraid at Loki’s change in appearance.At the literal god striding toward him intent on murder.At the realization that the entire team of Avengers was standing around him with weapons drawn.He would find no mercy or quarter from them.He had messed with the wrong Omega. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there was an unmistakable look in Loki’s eyes.One that told the entire room of the press that human law did not apply when it came to anyone who messed with his Omega.He was riding the killing edge and his magic sparked around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was only one course of action for the idiot Alpha.You saw the moment when he realized what it was.Sure, he could ask to be arrested.Under normal circumstances, the team would have allowed him to be hauled to jail where the other criminals would take care of him for trying to harm an Omega.Except, this time, it had been the Avenger’s Omega who had been assaulted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">None of the team would be likely to help him.Even Steve who was usually such a stick in the mud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one would get in Loki’s way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So there was only one way for that Alpha to try to keep his life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-“ he paused, his voice shaky.He straightened his spine and tried to hide the stink of fear and how he cradled his shattered hand.“I issue a Challenge for the right to this Omega,” the words were ancient tradition.Formal Challenges were rare anymore, though they were still legal.Most Alpha settled things much more diplomatically.There was no diplomacy anymore after the Alpha had accosted you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s dark expression turned to a malicious grin.He paused the proscribed distance in front of the other Alpha.“The Challenge has been heard and I accept,” his voice was malevolent, dark, deadly, and sexy as hell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve moved forward, coming up close enough for the pair to both turn their attention to him.“I stand as Witness,” he announced.No one would deny a fair fight when Captain America himself was standing as Witness.Witnesses acted as judges and referees. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This fight wouldn’t need a referee. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was going to be to the death.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Alpha had signed his own death by demanding a Challenge.Loki was legally allowed to kill him for touching you in the first place.Issuing a Challenge just made it all the more legal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nodded to Cap, accepting him as Witness.The Alpha reluctantly nodded his agreement as well.Loki turned his attention back to the Alpha and offered a polite, formal bow.The Alpha returned the bow, because that’s how these things were done in civilized society. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both settled into a fighting stance.Loki’s was fluid, strong, but set to move.The Alpha looked like he was preparing for a bar brawl. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor pulled you closer.“You do not need to watch this, Meimei,” he told you gently, as his case draped over you.He knew this was going to get violent and bloody extremely quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You shook your head.“No, I need to see,” you told him.You had to watch and make sure Loki made it through unscathed.Though there was no doubt he would, you still worried over him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cap announced the start of the Challenge and stepped out of the way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Alpha didn’t even stand a chance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki allowed him to throw the first punch, goaded him into attacking with all of his lack of skill.He caught the punch and shattered the man’s other hand with no effort.While the Alpha screamed in pain, Loki ripped his entire arm off of his body and tossed it aside.The Alpha tried to throw another punch, but it was no use.Loki was too fast, too well trained.He was a skilled warrior, a god, a fighter with centuries of experience and magic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And everyone in attendance realized what it meant to go against a god. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magic flashed, keeping the man alive as his other arm was ripped off.“You will never assault another Omega again,” Loki snarled as the man screamed.He glanced toward the Alpha’s crotch.“And you won’t need <em>that</em> in Hel,” he growled maliciously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which was when Thor turned you to hide your face against his chest while Loki finished his brutal execution.He wouldn’t let you watch, but you heard the squelching sounds and screams of the Alpha dying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Thor finally let you go, the Alpha and all evidence of his death was erased, thanks to Loki’s magic.Loki was impeccably dressed again in his black suit.He was still riding the killing edge, though.There was only one cure for that unless he calmed himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You went to him slowly, careful not to rile him.No one else dared move.While his actions had been legal and expected for an Alpha whose Omega had been assaulted, no one would risk turning his wrath against them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s eyes followed you, hungry and cautious, his Alpha instincts too close to the surface.You reached him and reached up to cup his cheek.“Are you alright, Alpha?” You asked, letting your aura surround him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You heard the whispers around you, heard the reports from the press.The Avenger’s Omega had been assaulted.One of the Alphas on the team, one who was in the process of courting and claiming said Omega, had taken care of the assaulter.It was a tragedy of course that the man had died, but that was to be expected when Alpha personalities were involved.And Loki was perfectly within his rights to do so, especially when an official challenge had been issued. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes relaxed as he took in your scent and presence.He turned to kiss your palm.“Now that you’re safe, my Omega,” he purred and the entire room breathed a sigh of relief as everyone in attendance and everyone the press reported to would take note <em>not</em> to touch Loki’s Omega.They had all seen the consequences of the one who had made that fatal mistake. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki had won the Challenge against the other Alpha without question.It wasn’t even a real fight.The team dealt with the press while you calmed Loki down afterwards.In winning the Challenge, Loki had won the right to court you.Had the other Alpha won, he would have had to step aside and let that Alpha attempt to court you and claim you.That Alpha was an asshole and would have just claimed you without your consent.So it was a good thing Loki had won.Not that there was any doubt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki could be challenged again by another Alpha.Until he’d officially claimed you, any Alpha could challenge him for the right to court you.You hoped no one would be stupid enough to do that.Not after they saw what Loki was capable of.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we find something to drink?” You asked Loki, keeping his attention on you.Not only were you keeping his attention on you, but you were redirecting him from anger to assistance.It was one of the ways to get an Alpha away from the killing edge, redirect them toward helping an Omega.You didn’t <em>need</em> help getting something to drink.You both knew it.But you also knew that with Loki on edge, he wouldn’t let you out of his sight, so it was best to ask him to accompany you to get something to drink. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded and offered you his arm.“Of course, Elskling,” he said warmly.You placed your hand on his arm, appreciating the rich quality of the material of his suit and the feel of his arm beneath. He escorted you over to the refreshment table and accepted a glass of wine for you after asking your preference.One glass of wine wasn’t going to impair you.Loki got a glass of dark red wine for himself and a couple of the little chocolate desserts that were being served for you both to munch on.You ate your snack and sipped on your wine as you made the rounds with Loki.The press accepted his actions in the Challenge as he was well within his rights to do so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright?” Nat asked the pair of you when she caught back up to you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded “Everything’s ok,” you reassured her.“I wasn’t hurt.” She still had to look you over for herself to be sure.Loki accepted that the pack needed to check on you and Nat was the most palatable of them at the moment, when he was still on edge.Besides Thor.Neither of them would try to challenge him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, the event didn’t last too much longer and you could all head back to the tower.You piled back into the limo, and Loki made sure you were in first, away from the press and the Alphas there.He was clearly getting stabby and it was good you were getting away from the crowd.He followed you in and sat next to you, taking in your aura to stay calm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trip back was much more subdued than the excitement of heading out to the press event.You were looking forward to finding more comfortable clothes and getting rid of your heels.And cuddling up with your plushies in your den.That sounded like the perfect end to the evening. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki helped you out of the limo when you got back to the tower.“Are you heading up to your apartment?” He asked you as you headed inside together, your hand on his arm again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded “It’s been a long night,” you replied.You needed to decompress in your den with your plushies and giant Lokibear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will escort you,” he said, clearly still overprotective of you, of his Omega. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gave him a bright smile.“I’d appreciate that.”You didn’t say how shaken up you’d been from the assault, but it hadn’t been pleasant.Nor was the knowledge that Loki had killed for you.You appreciated that he had won the Challenge, that he had come to help you.That didn’t make you less shaken by the events.You appreciated Loki escorting you to your suite.You knew you were safe with him.The rest of the team knew it now too without a shadow of a doubt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nodded to the team and you said your goodnights before you let him escort you up to your apartment.He remained perfectly polite and courteous as he escorted you like the prince he was.You paused outside of your apartment’s door, out in the hall on your floor.“May I come in?” He asked softly.“I… wish to verify there are no intruders,” you understood his concern.He wanted to make sure you were safe and Alphas were overprotective.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” you replied and opened the door so you could both head inside.Loki had you wait by the door while he checked the apartment for intruders.He returned to you when he verified it was safe.There hadn’t been any doubt, but it was still nice of him to check. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was also sexy as hell that he would do that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He returned to you and cupped your cheek gently.“Your apartment is safe, Elskling,” he reassured you.His smile turned warm, turned… interested.“And might I tell you again how radiant you look this evening,” he purred, making your insides all melt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” you said softly, looking up into his emerald eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt the spark pass between you.He leaned down, slowly, carefully, giving you the chance to bolt.A chance you didn’t want to take him up on.He paused with his lips a breath away from yours.“May I?” He asked.You could practically feel him against you, but he waited, pausing, wanting consent before moving forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Consent was sexy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” you breathed, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips against yours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next moment, you had your wish.His lips brushed yours, then pressed more firmly.They were soft and cool, the kiss tender and gentle.There was no hurry and he didn’t press for more than the chaste kiss.You closed your eyes, enjoying the taste and feel of him. He tasted of a mint, a crisp winter’s day, and magic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was absolutely perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled back, leaving you breathless and wanting more. More would come.Tonight was just the first of many kisses to come. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You saw the look in his eyes.He agreed with your assessment that it was a very satisfactory kiss.“Goodnight, Elskling.Sleep well,” he bid you warmly, choosing, properly, to end the evening with the kiss and not push you both further than you were ready for.He lifted your hand to his lips and bowed over it to kiss your knuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight, Loki,” you replied a bit breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You saw him out of your apartment and went to prepare for bed.You curled up in your den in your pajamas, cuddling Lokibear, in giantlokibear’s arms and fell asleep thinking of that perfect kiss and the promise of more kisses to come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You went down to breakfast the next morning, still in your pajamas.The tower was your home, so you felt perfectly safe and comfortable doing so.Lokibear remained in your arms, cuddled close and safely as you headed downstairs.When you made it to the common room, you sat Clint making pancakes in the kitchen and Nat was cooking sausage.Both of them turned to you when you came into the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat gave you a warm smile.“Good morning, Meimei.Did you sleep alright?” She asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You went to hug her. “I did,” you said and couldn’t help the heat that rose to your cheeks.You’d fallen asleep dreaming of that kiss with Loki. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat saw your expression and raised her eyebrow.“What’s that dreamy look for?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You shook your head.“Nothing,” you said too quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clint chuckled.“Or a goodnight kiss from a smitten Alpha?” He asked far too knowingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You paled, your eyes widening.“How-?” You asked softly.You knew he and Nat were spies, but your floor, your apartment, were supposed to be secure and you had been promised your privacy.If you didn’t have that…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat laughed.“Loki’s intentions with walking you back to your apartment were pretty obvious,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Educated guess,” Clint agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair of them proceeded to grill you about your kiss with Loki.You blushed and stuttered over it, but enjoyed telling them how amazing it had been.You kept glancing at the door as you spoke, not wanting to be overheard by Loki.You really shouldn’t be kissing and telling, but Nat was family and Clint was Nat’s family.So really, you had no choice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki eventually came down to breakfast as you were setting the table.You gave him a bright smile.“Morning!” You told him and bounced over to him to steal a kiss.You had to stand up on your toes to have a hope at reaching his lips, but you managed. He’d kissed you last night.It was only fair that you steal a kiss now.He was startled at your sudden kiss, especially in front of the others, but he relaxed and reciprocated the chaste gentle greeting kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A good morning indeed, Elskling,” he purred and stroked your cheek when the kiss broke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sat next to him at breakfast that morning while he devoured his weight in pancakes.He absolutely loved the Midgardian food and Clint had to make double just because of Loki.He was absolutely adorable and no one got in the way of him getting his pancakes.Thor tried once because he was an oaf and got his hand stabbed with a fork for his efforts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You spent the next few days with Loki and Nat both working on your hand to hand combat skills.They had both seen you with the Alpha who had assaulted you and both of them were proud.That didn’t mean you didn’t have work to do to improve your skills.You’d never be a true warrior, especially not at Loki’s caliber, but they both wanted you to be able to defend yourself well enough to hold off an enemy until a trained warrior could come to your aid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Elskling…” Loki started a conversation while you sat on your favorite couch together in the common room after training one day.You could tell by his tone that it wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have or one that he was comfortable with.You put your bookmark in your own book and set it aside, looking up and giving him your undivided attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the team was either at work or elsewhere in the tower.You were in a public space, but alone for the time being. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” You asked Loki gently when he paused for too long before continuing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki hesitated a moment more before he spoke.“Your heat is due any day,” he started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded.It was a bit embarrassing to talk about your heat, especially with the man you liked so much.It wasn’t a comfortable conversation, despite how you had to have it for everyone’s safety.“It is,” you agreed.You didn’t have it down to an exact date, but knew a timeframe it would start within a few days.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you given thought to… how you wish to handle it?” He asked, choosing his words carefully.Things were done differently on Asgard than on Earth.Loki wouldn’t push where he wasn’t wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” you paused.Suffering a heat alone was… well… suffering.It wasn’t an experience that you at all enjoyed, being locked away and tortured by your body.But you hadn’t trusted any Alphas enough to help you through it, especially when you were unclaimed, unmated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nodded understandingly. “I would help you through it, if you wish for me to,” he said gently.He wouldn’t push, but he <em>would</em> offer.The question was whether you were comfortable enough with him, in your growing relationship to know that this was right, that he was your Alpha and <em>should</em> claim you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You knew what the answer was and you knew why Loki was asking this of you now.He wanted to have your consent while you were still in the right mind to give it.In a couple of days, you would be so clouded by desire and an unending need that you would say yes to anything that might offer you a bit of relief.So he had to ask while you could give conscious consent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hesitated a moment longer, making absolutely sure of your decision.There wouldn’t be any going back.It was possible for an Alpha to help an Omega through their heat without claiming them, but you knew that wouldn’t be the case here.You and Loki were too drawn to each other.It was like soulmates.And once you gave in completely…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There would be no going back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You finally nodded, slowly, then looked up into his eyes.“I would appreciate your help,” you said softly, carefully, knowing the words to be true.You wanted him to be your Alpha.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take good care of you,” he promised and you knew he was talking about for the rest of your days, not just for the duration of your heat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meimei?” Nat asked one morning when she came into the common room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were sitting on your usual couch in the common room enjoying a peaceful morning and a new book.You’d seen Wanda off to school and there weren’t any urgent missions, so you could have a quiet morning.You were supposed to be resting in preparation for your upcoming heat and had eaten a hearty breakfast that morning for the same reason.You looked up from your book.“Hmm?” You asked, indicating that she had your attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you feeling alright?” She asked as she came over.She pressed her cold hands to your cheeks and your forehead.“You’re burning up,” she informed you, even as you leaned into her touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That had everyone turning to look at you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It does feel a bit warm in here,” you replied.You’d figured that the AC was just a bit off.It happened sometimes even in a building as sophisticated as the tower. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat looked concerned.“I think we should get you to your room,” she said gently.She glanced to the others in the room.Clint was there, working on a mission report.So was Steve.Nat seemed to be looking for something and you realized at the worry in her eyes.She was afraid of there being an Alpha nearby.Steve was there, but he still hadn’t completely adapted to all of his new Alpha instincts.He’d been an Omega before the serum, after all, and it was a big change.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t feel the insistent, unrelenting need.Your scent hadn’t changed yet that you noticed. But you recognized that the warmth you were feeling was the first sign of you going into heat.It was called ‘heat’ for a reason after all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat wanted you safely tucked away in one of the Omega safe rooms before your scent changed, before your heat fully started, before all the Alphas in the tower went stupid. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, you both realized it was too late when Thor, Bucky, and Loki came into the room from the elevator.They’d been down in the training rooms burning off some energy and getting training in.It was definitely an Alpha thing. They were chatting and joking as they all came in.Even Loki had loosened up and was teasing Bucky about something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all paused when they stepped into the room.Their nostrils flared and they turned their gaze to you.Apparently, your scent had changed.Omega in heat had a different psychic and physical scent when your heat officially started.You hadn’t noticed it, but Alphas always did first. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You paled when all their attention was on you.A spark of fear went through you. It was unreasonable fear, but it was natural when you were vulnerable. You were unmated, unclaimed, and in heat.You watched them all and didn’t dare move.You didn’t want to provoke them into acting on instinct and not with their big brains.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat slowly moved, standing, drawing attention to her instead of to you.She was a Beta, but she would defend you against these Alphas, against the team if that’s what it took to keep you safe.“Meimei, go,” she told you firmly, though kept her voice soft and calm. She didn’t want to antagonize the Alphas any more than your scent already had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stood slowly and all three of the Alphas growled.Steve finally looked up from what he was working on and seemed to finally catch your scent as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood and went to Bucky. “Buck?” He asked, surprised at his mate’s reaction.Bucky shook his head and pulled Steve close, nuzzling his mate and gripping him hard for control. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat glared at them all and reached for a weapon.“Meimei is going to the Omega room.You’re going to let her,” she told the boys.They were good Alphas and she knew they wouldn’t let their instincts run away with them.It would just take them a moment to think past the instincts and think past the overwhelming scent of an unclaimed Omega in heat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki gestured, throwing a shield up to keep the other Alphas back.He trusted Thor with his life, with your life, but there was only so much trust he could give when the Omega he was courting was in heat and there were other Alphas in the room.Thor, Bucky, Steve, and Clint were all trapped on the other side of that shield. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He strode forward toward you and Nat, moving with his feline predatory grace.“No, she is not,” he informed Nat calmly, politely.His eyes were lit with desire and emotion, but he was speaking clearly.He was in control, though you saw the effort it took.Of course he was.He had centuries of being around Omegas in heat and helping them through it.None of them meant as much to him as you did, but he’d said he’d done his duty as an Alpha to them and helped them through. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki…” Nat said warningly, moving to step between you and Loki.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Lady and I have an arrangement.One that was agreed upon before any of her symptoms started,” he informed her with his typical princely politeness.His voice clearly stated that he was going to get his way no matter what Nat said, but he wouldn’t hurt her for the privilege unless it was absolutely necessary. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat raised an eyebrow.“What arrangement?” She asked warily.She didn’t trust any of the Alphas right now, though the ones on the other side of the shield looked calmer.Loki must’ve blocked your scent and aura from them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will be caring for her.In her apartment,” Loki replied too calmly.The calm was hiding the feral heat beneath his princely exterior.His ability to hold onto his veneer of humanity was eroding quickly.You knew he wouldn’t hurt you, but you’d never been around Alphas while you were in heat, especially not one that you were drawn to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And she agreed to this?” Nat demanded, overprotective of you as ever.She wasn’t asking you, as since your scent had changed, you weren’t considered capable of giving informed consent anymore.That was why Loki had asked you a couple of days ago, when you were clearly in your right mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki inclined his head.“Yes.Jarvis, display the footage,” he ordered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You slipped around Nat, making your way to the Alpha who called to your blood.Nat couldn’t stop you, as she had turned to the wall which lit up as a Jarvis screen and showed a recording of your conversation with Loki from the other day.Loki had apparently had the conversation in the common room for a reason.Jarvis could record it for evidence that you’d consented when the team questioned Loki on it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat watched the scene, then turned to you and Loki.You were finding yourself more and more drawn to him, could feel the heat in your core as his Alpha scent overwhelmed you, as the scent of mate overwhelmed you.“Take care of her, Loki,” Nat finally said.She accepted your decision from when you’d been coherent enough to make it.She would still be worried, and you didn’t doubt she’d find some way to make sure you were safe, but she accepted your decision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki purred as he looked down at you, feral desire for <em>his</em> Omega filling his eyes as he took in your scent.As if you were gift wrapped for him to claim and mate.“Oh, I intend to,” he purr-growled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That growl, that seductive intensity, his Alpha presence all worked together, throwing you completely into your heat.Your need flared and you gave him a small, needy little whine as you took another step toward him.You could feel the wetness between your legs, the slick of an Omega in heat.You needed Loki, needed him desperately before the pain of the need truly started.“Alpha~” you mewled softly, offering yourself to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He purred and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, his nostrils flaring at the increased scent, at the aura.You could see the evidence of his desire in how his pants bulged.“Don’t fret, little Omega.I’ll take care of you,” he promised and pulled you into his arms to teleport you up to your apartment where he could help you sate your heat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You reappeared in the living room of your apartment. The room had already started dropping in temperature to help you deal with your heat. You were glad you were held so tightly to Loki, as you had to grip onto him to steady yourself.Teleporting was definitely an experience and the world was disoriented when you reappeared.At least you didn’t puke on his shoes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That definitely would have killed the mood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as you were steady, you leaned up to kiss Loki.Your mind was hazy due to the need you felt, the uncontrollable urge, and the pain that was starting in your abdomen.There was only one thing that would stop that pain.Your body knew what it needed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki gave you one small kiss, his lips brushing yours teasingly, tantalizingly.His hands ran up and down your arms as he gave you those feather-light kisses.Kisses that only sparked your desire, wanting more from your Alpha. <em>Needing</em> more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stood up on your toes to try to get that more, to deepen the kiss.You hadn’t truly noticed Loki’s hands on your arms until they slid down to your wrists, pulling them behind your back and gathering both of them in one hand in a vicelike grip.He held you down, keeping you where he wanted you.You gave him a plaintive mew when you realized that he wasn’t going to let you get deeper kisses until <em>he</em> wanted you to have them.“Patience, pet,” he purred.“I’ll take care of you, but you must have a bit more patience,” he promised.You felt his magic wrap around your wrists, holding them behind your back unyieldingly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The restriction only made you want and need him more, only made you wetter, only made you more desperate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki smirked when he realized it.“We’re going to have such fun, pet,” he purred.He moved quickly and suddenly you were thrown over his shoulder and he was holding your legs so you couldn’t squirm.You yelped in surprise as you were lifted so easily, captured so easily, and held in place on the god’s shoulder.He nuzzled your side as he walked to the door of the apartment to make sure it was locked securely.Then he placed his hand on the door.The angle you were at made it hard to see what he was doing, but you caught a glimpse of his magic around his hand as he shielded your apartment, keeping everyone and any kind of surveillance out of your apartment, ensuring your privacy for the duration of your heat.“We do not wish to be interrupted,” he explained while he held you and kept you from squirming.You gave him a plaintive, helpless mewl, whining with need. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki turned carefully and carried you to your bedroom where he laid you gently on your back on your bed.He kept a grip on your arms and before you could move, they were no longer bound behind your back, but were moved so your wrists were above your head, attached to your headboard with magic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alpha!” You whined, tugging uselessly at your wrists.They weren’t going anywhere. You were wearing far too many clothes for Loki to help you and he had already bound your wrists.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Patience, pet,” he purred as he spread your legs to kneel between them.He leaned down then and captured your lips with his.His lips were blessedly cold against your overheated, oversensitive skin.You leaned into the kiss, moaning at the relief that even a kiss was offering you.Your hips lifted, offering yourself to your Alpha. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki pulled back after giving you enough kisses to make you breathless.He gripped your shirt gently and carefully pulled the material off of you, somehow getting it off with magic, without hurt the material or you as it came off.Your bra followed it a moment later, both of which were discarded quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned back down to kiss you again. Then began trailing kisses down your body, exploring your skin with his tongue and lips, nipping, sucking, tasting.Your head tilted back, offering your neck to him and his tongue trailed over your collar.He nipped at the spot he would mark when he claimed you, though didn’t claim you yet.It wasn’t time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands trailed your body while his kisses roamed.You were lost to the pleasure, begging him for more as you writhed, though you couldn’t move, pinned as you were under him, your wrists secured to the headboard.He teased your body, playing you like an instrument.He finally made it to your nipples, sucking them to hardness in turn.His fingers tweaked and massaged one while his teeth and tongue worked the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He vanished your pants and his hand ran down over your panties where he could feel how soaked they were from your slick, which was freely flowing as he teased and tormented you.“Such a good omega for me,” he purred. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You moaned at the feeling of his fingers outside of your core, offering no relief and only adding to your torment of pleasure.“Alpha, please~~” you begged again, desperately needing the relief of your Alpha and his knot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki purred and vanished your panties.He spread your legs further and you felt magic around your ankles, holding them spread as far as Loki liked.You were open and helpless to his whims and desires.He kissed his way down your body, his hands moved under your ass and lifted your hips.He nipped at your thighs, making you cry out in need and pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then his tongue.His silver tongue ran along the length of your core, testing, tasting.The cold soothing, yet sparking even more desire as he did.“Yes, such a good pet,” he purred and lapped at your core and your juices.He nipped at your clit, his tongue flicking it as he worked you expertly with his tongue, doing things that you hadn’t even known possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You lost yourself to the pleasure as it grew and grew.Even without his cock, without his knot, he was drawing you closer and closer to the edge of pleasure. His tongue worked you as he held you firmly in place.There was nowhere to go, no escaping the sensation.Your fingers gripped the pillow under your hands and you cried out as the pleasure became unbearable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cum, pet,” Loki purred against your most intimate parts when he felt how close you are.His tongue continued its work.His teeth grazed your clit again and he suckled on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You cried out again as your vision darkened.Your orgasm crashed over you, your core throbbing as you saw stars and the euphoria swept over you.It seemed to last forever as Loki kept licking and sucking, drawing the orgasm out as long as he could, until you whimpered softly with the overstimulation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki licked your core again before he knelt up, while you were panting, trying to catch your breath, lost in the haze of euphoria.You noticed that his clothes had vanished at some point.His body was perfect, lithe, chiseled, lean.His abs and muscles defined, if not as huge as Thor’s.He was also extremely well endowed, as befit a god, and hard for you, for his Omega. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have only just begun, my pet,” he purred.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, you had a <em>very</em> pleasant heat ahead of you if this first round was any indication.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki let you catch your breath, let you come down from the euphoria of the first orgasm of your heat.The need was still there.It wouldn’t be quenched by a single orgasm, especially not without a Alpha being involved in this process. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’d had a conversation with Loki a couple of days ago, under the influence of a bit of alcohol.He’d wanted to find out what you were interested in sexually to make your heat as good for you as possible.Which was likely how you’d found yourself tied to your own bed.Omegas tended to be submissive in bed, so that wasn’t a huge surprise.You’d also discussed that there was no risk of puppies coming from your heat and you didn’t have to worry about any sexual diseases.You were both clean.As to the puppies, Loki had insisted that he was only fertile when he went into rut, but you were both taking contraceptives just in case.Neither of you wanted puppies at the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You floated on the haze of euphoria for awhile, random thoughts bouncing around your mind until you grounded again in reality.You were still tied to your bed, with Loki kneeling between your legs.“Back with me, pet?” He asked when your gaze focused on him again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded sheepishly.“Yes, Alpha,” you replied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His concerned expression turned to a seductive smirk.“Very good, my pet,” he purred as he noticed that your hips were already rising, offering yourself to him.The need was back already.You had known it wouldn’t be sated long by just his silver tongue, not when everything that you were was begging for his knot.An Alpha’s knot, an Alpha’s seed, was the only thing that would ease the heat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obviously there were other ways when there were female Alpha or LBGT couples involved, but for some reason your mind was too preoccupied with the naked god in front of you to remember what those were.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki was a vision, his long raven locks flowing to his shoulders, his pale skin was perfect, save for a couple of battle scars.His muscles defined, though not hulking.He was lithe and strong and perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so <em>very</em> well endowed.You had a moment to wonder how it was going to comfortably fit where it was going before your heat-addled brain reminded you oh so logically that it didn’t give a single solitary fuck and it wanted that cock.Badly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was very logical indeed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready for this, pet?” Loki asked.Even though you couldn’t give proper consent, and had given informed consent when you had been able to, he wanted to make sure that you didn’t revoke your consent now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes~ Alpha, please!” You whined and lifted your hips as far as you could.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki purred and reached to your core, sliding a long elegant finger into the overheated, oversensitive area.His cold finger felt amazing and soothing.He checked to make sure you were still wet, still ready, though you would remain so as long as you were in heat.He purred louder and slid another finger in.He began pumping them slowly, working and stretching you open, to be able to give you as much pleasure as possible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You cried out and writhed, but you were bound and spread for him so all you could do was take it.His thumb caressed your clit as he worked, not enough for you to orgasm, but enough to make sure you were completely focused on him and his task. When he finally decided you were wet enough and ready enough, he carefully removed his fingers.You mewled plaintively, begging him again, until he lined himself up and began to slid in, inch by inch.He moved carefully, seemingly in no rush as his cock spread you impossibly open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your hands gripped the pillow under you and you mewled for him.It seemed unbearable, though your body accommodated his girth as if you were made for each other.“There’s a good girl,” Loki purred as he slid in.It felt like it took forever before he was buried to the hilt.It felt absolutely amazing.You leaned up to try to kiss him, to try to do something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki purred as he leaned down to kiss you as he lazily began to thrust.He appeared to not be in a hurry as his hands caressed your bound body, as his cold cock moved within you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you got close, he began kissing his way down your neck.He stopped when he got to just the right place, to the spot that made you cry out with pleasure.He kept licking, sucking, kissing that spot as he increased his pace.“Cum with me,” he growled against your skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That growl, his fast pace, his cock hitting all the perfect places inside you, soon had you over the edge of pleasure, your core throbbing around him as he milked your orgasm from you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt the base of his cock thicken, engorging the knot there.It was full size as his thrust deeper one last time, spilling his seed inside you, his knot locking you together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the same time as he came, he sank his teeth into that spot in your neck.It had to be deep enough to bleed, to scar.You cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the mating magic flowed around the pair of you, binding you for life. Forever marked as Loki’s.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki licked the wound on your neck clean.You also felt his magic as he healed it.By all logic, it should heal into a scar.The mark had to be deep enough to scar, but it wouldn’t actually turn into a scar, not in the traditional sense.Once it healed, there was some Alpha magic involved that would turn it from teeth marks to a tattoo, usually in a design that somehow indicated the Alpha who had done the marking.You would find out soon what the mark from Loki looked like. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You weren’t upset that he had claimed you.You’d discussed this and agreed to it when you’d agreed to him helping you through your heat.You were too drawn to each other.He was your Alpha.It had just been a matter of him claiming you officially. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki pulled up enough to look into your eyes.His own were shining, a bright pleased emerald.“Still with me, Elskling?” He asked gently.His knot hadn’t gone down yet, but he was clearly in the aftercare stage, especially since your heat was sated for the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded.You hadn’t been completely swept away this time, not into that Omega-space of post orgasm haze.“I’m here,” you replied and smiled up at him.“Thank you,” you added in a whisper.This was the best heat you’d had so far in your life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki leaned down and kissed your forehead.“Always, Elskling.I’ll always be here for you,” he promised.It was true.You felt it in your soul.You were bound together now.Loki would be there to protect, care for, and love you and you would be there for him just the same.An Alpha and Omega were balance for each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki gestured and the bindings on your wrists and ankles vanished.He cuddled you close in his arms, breathing in your scent as you rested together.You wrapped your arms around his cool form as he pet your hair.Loki shifted you both so you could rest your head on his chest.“Are you alright?” He asked gently. “Not injured?” He clarified.Alphas could be rough in bed.He hadn’t been, not really. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m alright,” you reassured him, purring softly while he pet your hair and rested with you.You’d had experience in bed prior to Loki.Not with an Alpha, of course, as that was too dangerous, but with Betas instead.There had actually been a very discreet class in college that only Omegas could sign up for to get some formal instruction on bedroom skills. It had been a completely optional class, but you’d taken it, wanting to have some skill in that area and more knowledge than that Widget A was inserted into Slot B, which was not helpful sex education.“I’ll probably be a bit sore later,” you clarified when he looked at you skeptically.He nodded, accepting that answer.He was definitely better endowed than anyone else you’d had before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki held you and cuddled you against his cool form until his knot finally went down and he was soft enough to slide out.He did so gently, watching you for signs of discomfort.“Wait here, Elskling.I’ll draw you a bath,” he told you gently when he saw your slight wince when he pulled out.You would <em>definitely</em> be sore once your heat was over.You nodded and Loki got up, kissing your forehead once he had stood, and went to go to your bathroom to draw that bath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He returned shortly and before you could try to get up on your own, had lifted you bridal style into his arms.He carried you to the bath and lowered you gently into the cool water.You were expecting a hot bath.Most Alphas would have drawn a hot bath.The cool water was perfect.It had just enough warmth to not be absolutely freezing.Your heat made you feel too warm constantly, so the cool bath was perfect.Loki climbed in behind you, cradling you in his arms.You snuggled back in his arms, needing to be close to your Alpha so soon after the mating.You needed to be close for the bond to settle and get strong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki washed your hair for you, his long fingers gentle as he massaged your scalp and made you melt and purr loudly in his embrace.He made sure you were clean, taking such gentle care with you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the bath, he dried you off with your fluffiest towel and carried you back to bed.He did relent to pausing by the mirror so you could see your mating mark.The mark was freshly healed on your neck, but already the tattoo was coming it.It was a stylized design of two intertwined snakes, forming an ’s’ like design.It would be beautiful when it came in all the way, once the bond settled and the wound healed the rest of the way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki held you in his arms and summoned water for you both, holding yours to your lips so you didn’t have to strain a body taxed by exertion and by the heat in general.Your limbs felt heavy and shaky and you were glad for his help and his care.He also summoned food for you both, feeding you bites as he cuddled you close and told you stories. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kept taking care of you, gentle, relaxing, and soothing, until you curled into him, mewling softly in pain as the heat flared back up, your short respite over. Loki stroked your hair and vanished the food and drink to prepare for the next round.“Shh, Elskling.I have you.I’ll take care of you,” he promised.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki kept his word to you.He saw you through the next rounds, easing the ache of the heat and sating it and you.He was beyond skilled in bed, dominate, but caring.He made sure you found your pleasure multiple times and gave the very best after care when you were too drained after to do so much as lift your own arms.He cuddled you close, fed you bits of whatever you could stomach, made sure you drank water, and urged you to rest when you could.When you couldn’t sleep, he held you and told you stories, letting his cool skin soothe the fever.And when the pain and need returned, he shifted gears back to the dominate Alpha and took you again until the need was sated and the pain gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the days passed, the time you could rest increased and the need lessened until you were finally able to sleep through the night.You cuddled up with Loki, using him as a pillow while he pet your hair, both of you resting after the intense week. You were actually laying on him, resting on his cold body.You could stand the feel of skin against yours.Fabric was still uncomfortable against your oversensitive skin.Your nerves all felt like they were dialed up to 11. Loki's cool skin was the only thing that helped, that soothed the heat and the oversensitivity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your fever’s going down,” he told you as he pet your hair.His voice was smooth as always, though without the sensual heat, or at least, it wasn’t sparking that desperate need in you that you’d felt over the last week.You didn’t want to move from where you were laying on your cold mate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” you murmured and snuggled closer on his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled and kissed your forehead “Yes, Elskling,” he replied fondly.“You’re adorable,” he added, enjoying your peaceful morning.He stiffened and growled when there was an insistent knock on your apartment’s door.You groaned and mewled and hid your face against his chest.“Perhaps if we are very quiet, they’ll think we aren’t home and go away,” Loki joked in a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn’t help giggling at that.Everyone in the tower knew you were holed up in your apartment.They also knew exactly what you and Loki had been doing for the last week.So they really shouldn’t have been bothering you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, ignoring the knocking didn’t make it go away.It just got louder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki growled louder and sat up slowly, moving you into a sitting position as he did. “Elskling? Can you wait here for me?” He asked gently.He knew you were still oversensitive and couldn’t stand the thought of being away from your Alpha.The bond had settled into place, but your heat wasn’t quiet all the way over yet.“While I go kill whoever is bothering us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You giggled and managed to nod.You crawled off his lap, wincing at the feel of the blanket, no matter how soft it was, it still grated on your skin.Loki had cleaned the bed and sheets after each round, so it was perfectly clean now.You mewed softly when you weren’t touching Loki anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned over and kissed your cheek.“I know, Elskling. I’ll be back in a moment,” he promised and got to his feet.He summoned a pair of soft black pants on himself.They looked to be of a material soft enough to be pajama pants.That was all the concession he was willing to give to whoever was bothering you.He didn’t try to convince you to wear anything, just to hide in your bedroom while he dealt with them.He left your bedroom, closing the door most of the way as he did.He wouldn’t take any chances with the person bothering you seeing you naked, despite that they couldn’t see your bedroom door from the entrance or living room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You heard Thor’s loud distinctive voice in the other room and mewed softly, cuddling the pillow Loki had been laying on close to your chest, taking in your Alpha’s scent.You didn’t like that there was a strange Alpha at your door while you were still vulnerable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s <em>fine</em>, Thor,” Loki growled.“You’ve helped Omegas through heats before.As have I.You don’t need to check up on her,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The team is worried. She’s pack and this is her first heat with us,” Thor reasoned in what he likely thought was a reasonable manner.“Surely it’s close enough…” he meant to being over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki sighed.“The team wishes to see for themself that she is well,” he grumbled.He sighed again. “Very well.I will talk to her and see if she is comfortable seeing them.If she’s not, I will not force her until her heat clears the rest of the way.Not even for you, brother,” Loki would do almost anything for his brother or mother.But he wouldn’t hurt his Omega for anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I see her? To reassure the team-?” Thor tried, gentling his voice.He was <em>trying</em> to be reasonable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki huffed and you could practically hear the eyeroll in his voice.“As she is completely naked and too oversensitive to be able to stand even the finest silk on her skin? No, you may not see my mate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You claimed her?” Thor asked, sounding more surprised than you would have expected.Everyone in the tower knew that Loki claiming you was just a matter of time.“What about father-?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s reply about what Odin could do was very crude, completely anatomically impossible, and involved a cactus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s my mate.I’ve known it since I first caught her scent.We are free to mate who we choose or who calls to us.Mother insisted on it.Father will get over it.He doesn’t give a shit about what I do anyway.You’re the golden child after all,” he replied, pain in his voice.Which had you on your feet and wandering out to find and soothe your Alpha.Your instincts were all on overdrive with your heat.Loki turned to you automatically when you slipped into the living room, even on silent padded feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor turned away, suddenly interested in the nearest wall and not at Loki’s naked mate.Loki rushed over to you and summoned a super light robe which he helped you put on.The material was like nothing you’d ever felt before.It was softer than silk, lighter than air.And completely opaque so Thor wouldn’t see an inch more of you than was proper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Elskling, I told you to wait for me.It’s just my idiot brother. Thor, you can stop staring at the wall,” Loki added when you were covered.He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and cuddled you close to him as your arms wrapped around his slim waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor turned and looked you over to make sure you were truly alright.You looked up at Loki and whined like a kicked puppy.“You were upset,” you told your Alpha. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You saw the look in his eyes change from concern to proper, true understanding.In that moment, Loki finally understood what it meant to have an Omega mated to him.Someone to love and care for him unconditionally and who would care for his emotional needs, just as he would care for your safety.He leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead.“Not anymore, Elskling.Thanks to you,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smiled up at Loki and leaned up to kiss his cheek.His skin was still the only thing that was soothing to you.You were still at the tail end of your heat.Your skin was oversensitive and still too warm.You were grateful that the robe Loki had summoned for you was so light and soft.Everything else grated against your skin, actually hurt to touch, except Loki’s skin and this robe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki gave you a warm smile, his gaze softening when he looked at you, as it always did.“Elskling, Thor and the team would like to see you,” Loki said gently.He knew your mind wasn’t entirely coherent for the last week.He wasn’t sure how well you were doing now and didn’t want to push you too hard.“Are you up to seeing them?” You mewed softly and gripped onto him, unsure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I can’t touch them,” you mewled.That was your first concession.You didn’t trust yourself.You were still vulnerable.Loki would be on high alert too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki pressed a kiss to your hair.“I will make sure they do not touch you,” he promised.“If you’re not ok with seeing them, then we will tell Thor to go away and leave us alone,” he added.He was giving you the option to stay in your safe apartment with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded.“We… we can see them,” you said softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nodded to Thor.“We’ll be down in a minute,” he told his brother.You saw in Loki’s eyes that he could only stand Thor’s presence so close to you because he was his brother.Thor was an Alpha and you were still vulnerable.He needed a minute to prepare himself to face the other Alphas on the team. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor nodded “I will warn the team and make sure the puppy stays back,” he reassured Loki and left quickly.He knew Loki’s control was frayed with the state you were in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki turned to you when Thor was gone.“Elskling, we don’t have to do this.The team can wait until you’re well,” he reminded you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They… they need me,” you said softly.Which made Loki curse under his breath.It was the problem of you being assigned to the team.They were your pack.They were your family, your home.They needed to see that you were alright for themselves.It was your first heat with them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll go see them <em>very</em> briefly and get you a bite to eat,” Loki said firmly.He was exerting his dominance again and you nodded meekly.You’d appease him and help your pack at the same time.He knew he couldn’t convince you to wear any more clothes than the robe he had summoned on you.He summoned a shirt for himself and kept his arm around you.“Are you sure?” He asked softly.You nodded and he finally relented to leaving your apartment with you.He kept his arm around you, protective and possessive.He didn’t like you being out of your safe apartment while you were vulnerable and clearly wanted to drag you back to your bedroom where you would be safe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, he did as you wished and led you down to the common room where the team was waiting.They were all sitting on the couches and comfy chairs.All except for Thor.Thor was standing between the rest of the team and the elevator.Loki gave Thor a grateful look when he realized what his brother was doing.Thor was keeping his word, helping his brother, keeping the team from overwhelming you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looked to you to see how you were doing.“Are you up to sitting on the couch, Elskling?” He asked you.You nodded and walked with him to your usual couch, which was left open for you.You heard the whines from the team.They wanted to check on you.So badly.Thor actually had to pick up Wanda around the waist and keep her from rushing over to you.She was a puppy, so it was to be expected.She whined loudly, but let Thor settle her on his lap.You curled up on the couch next to Loki, tucking yourself against his side and making sure that only the robe touched your skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meimei? Are you alright?” Nat asked as she approached.Thor and Loki both growled a warning, which she blatantly ignored.She stayed an arm’s distance away, though, looking you over carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded.“It’s just… not quite over yet,” you admitted softly and snuggled closer to your mate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nat saw the mating mark on your neck and gave you an unsure look.“And you’re happy with how things went?” There wasn’t anything she could do if you weren’t to break the bond.Except kill Loki of course.But you didn’t want her to do that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded and beamed up at her. “I am,” you were more than pleased with your mate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded and relaxed and gave you a warm smile.“Then congratulations are in order,” she said warmly.“We’ll have a party once you’re feeling better.” You were beyond glad that she had approved of your mate and you purred.Loki smiled and kissed your hair.The team could see how he doted on you, how he protected you and how protective he was while you were vulnerable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were all surprised when it was Tony who brought you a bowl of ice cream.It was even your favorite flavor.You hadn’t realized that he’d paid that much attention, since you were mostly there for the Alphas.Though it was the whole pack who benefitted from your presence.“This should help,” Tony said kindly, knowingly.For all that he hid it, he was an Omega too.He would definitely know.This wasn’t your first heat, so you knew as well that anything cold helped.Then you realized that he was making the comment for Loki’s benefit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You reached up and accepted the bowl of ice cream.“Thank you,” you told him, carefully not touching his skin as you accepted the bowl.You couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else’s scent on your skin.Which is why you were grateful that the Alphas were keeping their distance.You could scarcely stand to be in the room with Alphas who weren’t your mate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki stroked your hair while you ate your treat.He was just glad you were eating without a fight. By the time you were finished, though, you were overwhelmed by the number of people and clutched onto Loki.“Mate~~” you whined, drawing his attention sharply back to you as his temper spiked by the distress in your voice.“Can we go home now?” You mewled.You knew the team saw that you were overwhelmed and Tony was quickly explaining to them to keep them from fretting too much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave you a gentle look and kissed your forehead.“Yes, my Omega.Let’s go home,” he said and stood from the couch.He lifted you in his arms, bridal style and let you bury your nose against his neck and the scent glands there.He nodded to the team and carried you back up to your apartment where you would be safe and alone with him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki carried you back up to your apartment.Jarvis let him in without you needing to do anything except stay snuggled in his arms.Apparently, his security clearance had been upped. He was your mate. He was allowed inside.You wouldn’t have anything else, especially right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki kissed your forehead once you were safely inside.He had closed the door behind you and reengaged his spells, keeping you safe from anyone barging in, even if Jarvis gave them permission.“You’ll be back to normal in the morning, Elskling,” he promised as he carried you back to your bedroom.You nuzzled at his neck with a mew.You knew his words were true.You’d lived through enough heats already to know how long they lasted.This one was better than any you’d been through before.You knew having an Alpha to see you through it made it better than suffering through the need and pain alone.You hadn’t realized how much until you had an Alpha of your own to help you.Loki carried you the rest of the way to your bedroom, as if you weighed nothing.“How are you feeling?” He asked you gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m… I….” You mewled.It was hard to think, especially after being overwhelmed by how many people had been downstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki set you on your bed before he climbed in with you and pulled you onto his lap. He pet your hair. “It’s alright.I’m here,” he soothed.He nuzzled your hair.“Do you need me?” He asked gently.He could smell your desire, but still wanted your consent, for which you loved him dearly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Need?Yes.That was the feeling.You mewled softly and leaned up to kiss him.“Yes~” you agreed.That would fix the last of the heat still muddling your mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki purred, that deep Alpha growl-purr that made your heart skip and butterflies invade your stomach.It also made your heat-addled body react automatically, made your slick pool in anticipation as your desire rose.“Yes, pet.I’ll take care of you,” he purred and captured your lips with his.“One more round should clear the last of the heat,” he said between kisses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” you agreed.You could feel it as truth as he said the words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled you into a breathless kiss, making you melt and moan into it as you pressed yourself against him.He finally pulled back.“So we’ll make it a good round, pet,” he purred and you knew you were in for a lot of teasing and foreplay.You nodded your agreement.Sex with Loki was fantastic.Whatever he was clearly in the mood for was going to be great.“Good girl,” he purred, making your heart flutter again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He carefully slid off your robe as he kissed you again.He made you melt with kisses before he carefully moved you off of his lap and onto the bed.He summoned lengths of emerald green rope, making sure you saw it and could object if you weren’t comfortable with the idea.Instead of objecting, you gave him a plaintive pleading mewl of desire.He chuckled and moved behind you, carefully pulling your arms behind you, so they were boxed, crossed behind your back with your hands clasping the other arm above the elbow.The position could be sustained for much longer than having your elbows tied together.He tied your arms in place with a length of rope.He was careful and gentle, his fingers deft with the knots.You shifted when he was done, but couldn’t move your arms, couldn’t free yourself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While you were testing the bonds on your arms, Loki had moved on to your legs, swiftly frog tying them.You couldn’t stand, couldn’t unbend your legs, but Loki could access you freely.That was exactly what Loki wanted.You mewled helplessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, pet.I’ll take care of you,” Loki promised in his Alpha-growl.He kissed you again as he laid you gently on your back.Your arms were bound in such a way that it was comfortable to lay on them and they weren’t going to go numb.Loki clearly knew what he was doing when it came to bondage.That was typical.Alphas were doms by nature, especially when it came to <em>their</em> Omega. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s hands proceeded to caress and explore your bound body as he kissed you.He swallowed your moans as he tweaked your nipples, massaged and caressed, as he rolled them around with his fingers.You couldn’t escape, just squirm a little under him.Your legs were bound so he had total access to your body and he took advantage of that.His hand trailed down to rub your core.You mewled and lifted your hips, offering yourself to him.He kept teasing, tormenting, playing with you until you thought you would die of the need.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only then, did he slide a finger into you to keep teasing, to keep playing.He slid another finger in as his thumb finally brushed over your clit.“Yes!Alpha, yes!” You cried out.He chuckled and moved to nibble and suck at the sensitive spot on your neck as his fingers pumped in and out of you, somehow hitting your g-spot with every thrust, his thumb working your clit relentlessly as he did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He threw you over the edge of orgasm, but didn’t let you rest.He kept it going, as your core throbbed around his fingers. When you were dazed from pleasure, he removed his fingers, then flipped you effortlessly, so you were balanced up on your knees.He made sure your face was turned to the side so you could breathe.Your ass was up in the air and you were helpless to his desires with your arms and legs bound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt Loki's cock at your wet core as his hands gripped your hips.“Mine~” he growl-purred. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yours,” you agreed in a helpless submissive mewl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That submissiveness only urged him on and he slid in carefully.He didn’t want to hurt you and had made sure you were good and ready for him, stretched and wet.He didn’t waste time once he had eased in, though, and was soon thrusting hard, taking his pleasure from your bound form.His cock hit that bundle of nerves within you.One arm snaked under you and his fingers found your clit, making you cry out in pleasure as his thrusts increased in speed and depth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come with me, pet,” he growled and bent to nip at the mating mark on your neck.You came again, crying out his name as he thrust more deeply still, burying himself to the hilt as his seed spilled within you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sagged then, spent and panting.Loki took a minute to recover before he slowly slid out and vanished your bonds.He lifted you into his arms to carry you to the bathroom to clean you both up in a cool bath.He took care of you as always, gentle and loving, completely opposite of the dominant Alpha who had been in your bed.You loved both sides of your Alpha. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He carried you back to bed when you were both clean and dry and laid on the clean bed with you, letting you lay on his chest.“Rest, Elskling.You’ll feel better when you wake,” Loki promised and kissed your forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” you murmured as you nuzzled to a more comfortable spot to lay your head on his chest.You were mostly asleep by then and hadn’t realized the words had slipped out.You were vaguely aware of Loki’s shock at them as his hand stiffened while he was petting your hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You could tell the words had shocked him, but he eventually purred softly and murmured, with his lips against your hair.“I love you too,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Worries filled your dreams as you slept in Loki’s arms.Had it been too soon to profess your love? The relationship <em>was</em> so new, but at the same time… You were mated and claimed, bound together for eternity.You were soulmates and mated.So surely it was ok.Especially since he’d said it back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The worries eventually faded and let you get some proper sleep, leaving you to wake when the sun hit your eyes.You didn’t have an official day to return back to your duties.The team understood that you couldn’t work while you were in heat and that it varied on how long that actually lasted.Usually, it was about a week, but it could vary by a couple of days. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You groaned softly as you woke, blinking your eyes against the sun.Loki kissed your forehead.“Good morning, Elskling,” he greeted you.His voice was husky with sleep, warm, carefree, relaxed.It was a side of him that not many ever got to see. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn’t help the smile that appeared in response to your mate.You leaned up and kissed his cheek.“Good morning, mate,” you purred softly. Your purr was answered by the rumbling Alpha growl-purr in Loki’s chest. The sound had an instant calming effect, especially coming from your Alpha. There was magic in the mating bond, moreso since you and Loki both had magic of your own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you feeling?” Loki asked you gently as he carded his fingers through your hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Much better,” you replied, looking up into his emerald eyes.He was so peaceful and relaxed. He only ever seemed to be like that with you.Or when he was talking about his mother.Even Thor had him strained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad to hear it,” he replied and kept petting your hair.“Is there anything you need?” He doted on you and loved you, even if your official relationship was new. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You considered his question and Loki idly pet your hair while you did.“I think first on the agenda is a shower,” you finally replied.“Then breakfast,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can agree with that.” You were glad that he wasn’t offended by your first request.He’d taken wonderful care of you while you’d been in heat, including helping you bathe and eat.But nothing would beat a hot shower and getting rid of the last of the feel and scent of heat from your body.Also brushing your teeth was high on your list of priorities.“Your guest room has a shower, correct?” Loki asked, though he knew your apartment’s layout as well as you did by now. He was more asking if he was allowed to use that shower.Omegas could be weird about their spaces and sharing and he didn’t want to upset you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded “Of course you can use it,” you answered his unasked question.“But you don’t have any clean clothes up here,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki chuckled.“Don’t worry, I can summon some clean clothes,” he reassured you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You beamed and gave him a soft kiss.“Sounds like a plan,” you told him.You climbed carefully out of bed, stretching as you were sore from your week of heat.That was to be expected.You’d had <em>quite</em> a lot of sex with Loki through that week. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You headed into your own bathroom, Loki watching you the entire time you were in his line of sight.He gave you your privacy, though, and didn’t insist on showering with you when he understood that you needed some time to yourself to get yourself back in order.You took a scalding hot bath, scrubbing your skin with your scented soap, scrubbing your hair with scented shampoo.You got the last scent of heat from your body, the scent of sex and desire. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though Loki’s psychic scent would always remain entwined with yours, now that you’d been mated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you were clean, you stepped out of the shower and finally got a good look at the snake tattoo on your neck where the mating mark had healed. The mark had healed into what appeared to be a tattoo, that’s just how the magic worked.The intertwined snakes were in black ink with green and gold highlights.It looked absolutely perfect.It was known as Loki’s symbol for a reason and no one would mistake it for anything else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You dried off and dressed in comfortable clothes, including the very necessary fuzzy socks.You needed to be comfortable and cozy after the week you’d had.You made your way back to the bedroom and smiled at what you found.Loki had used magic to air out the room and clean the sheets and blankets on your bed.He was sitting on the bed, dressed in clean clothes as well of a pair of soft black pants and a green tunic, reading a book while he waited for you to return. He looked so comfortable and like he was home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It warmed your heart that he felt like he was home with you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sat on the bed next to him.“Feeling better?” He asked as he set his book aside to pay attention to you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded “Much,” you told him warmly.Your fingers went up to the collar around your neck.It was a thought you’d had in the shower and you had to bring it up to Loki now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Loki asked you gently when he saw your concerned expression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well… I’m not sure how things are done on Asgard…” you hedged as you tried to figure out how to explain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki moved to cup your cheek, forcing you to look up at him.“Whatever it is, it’ll be alright.We’ll meld both of our cultures,” he reassured you.He’d told you as much before, but now you had to hash out the details. You nodded again, leaning into his touch. “So what is it that’s bothering you?” He asked gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The collar,” you said softly, keeping your eyes closed as you leaned into his touch.“All Omegas on Midgard have to wear them,” you reminded him.You’d told him that before.“They’re all this same silver until an Omega is claimed.Then their Alpha usually changes it, personalizes it to them somehow,” you explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm,” Loki made a soft noise to let you know he was listening.“And you would like for me to personalize yours?” He asked.You opened your eyes again and looked up at him. He didn’t agree with Omega collars, but he understood that it was law on Earth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to decorate it somehow,” you replied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki leaned forward and kissed your forehead.“I think I have just the thing,” he said.He placed his hands on the collar and your felt his magic surround it.A minute later he pulled back and summoned a small mirror so you could see what he’d done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The collar was gold and silver now and looser.It looked more necklace-like than it had before.You lit up when you realized what the design was.It was a snake biting its own tail.The snake had emeralds for eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s perfect!” You told Loki.It appeased his need for the collar not to look like a collar and your need to follow the law.Plus it was snake themed for Loki. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just like you, Elskling,” he purred and pulled you into a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki kissed you until you were breathless.Only then did he pull back to let you catch your breath.“You’re far too good at that,” you informed him as you were focusing on breathing again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki chuckled, “I am known as Silvertongue for a reason,” he replied with a seductive purr.You kissed his nose, uninterested in anything having to do with sex after your week of heat.Loki smirked, but respected your unspoken wish.“There is something I need you to do for me,” he changed the subject, but gave you a gentle look that indicated that you probably weren’t going to like what he had to say.Though unlike a lot of other people in your life, he was treating you like an equal, not like a helpless Omega. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked up into his eyes.“You need me to do something for <em>you</em>?” You asked incredulously.What could you possibly do for him that he couldn’t do for himself?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki smiled.“Yes, little Omega,” he said warmly.“The mating bond is only half completed.You need to finish your half,” he informed you.He sounded like he was reminding you, but you had no idea what he was talking about.Your hand went to the mating mark on your neck.That was the only mating bond you knew about.An Alpha claimed an Omega by marking them and the mating magic bound them together.They could do so by force, though that was rare nowadays with all of the protections in place for Omegas.But the entire mating was an Alpha claiming an Omega.You’d never heard of an Omega having a part to play in the process.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t understand,” you told Loki softly.“An Alpha claims an Omega and that’s the end of it,” you reminded him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s eyes widened in shock.“That’s…. Only half of it,” he said softly, searching your eyes for recognition of what he was talking about.He cursed softly when he didn’t get that recognition.“The bond isn’t complete until the Omega claims their Alpha in return.Midgardians have apparently forgotten that part of the bond… no wonder…” he trailed off.No wonder your society was so out of balance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So… you want <em>me</em> to mark <em>you</em>?” You asked him as you tried to wrap your head around the concept. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nodded.“Exactly so,” he replied. “The bond remains incomplete until you do.It is… a handicap to have it incomplete,” he tried to explain.“Right now, it is only half a bond.We cannot share our strengths, nor help the other…” he shook his head when he saw the expression on your face.“Please, Elskling, please trust me,” Loki asked.He didn’t ask for a lot, but he was asking for everything now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But… Loki, it’ll hurt you!” You protested.You would have to bite him, to break the skin and draw blood.Alphas usually did it at the moment of orgasm to mask that moment of pain with pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just for a moment,” Loki agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You paled and gripped one of his hands with both of yours, needing the grounding of his presence. “You’re my Alpha, I can’t hurt you!” You insisted, panicking over the thought of hurting him when he’d been nothing but kind to you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki chuckled and pulled you into his arms.He stroked your hair gently to soothe you.“Elskling, it’s alright, I promise.It will only hurt for a moment and I have been through much worse pain in my life,” he reminded you.He’d been tortured by Thanos before he’d been sent to Earth to find one of the infinity stones hidden here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Torture?” You mewed.You didn’t want to do anything that would remind him of that pain and torture.You couldn’t stand the thought of your Alpha in pain.It was an Omega’s nature to care for and heal your Alpha. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you to do this, Elskling.I know it’s hard.I know it goes against your very nature.I promise, it will only hurt for a moment,” Loki told you gently as he stroked your hair and cuddled you close to soothe you.“The bond needs to be completed,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki… I want to, but…” you couldn’t bear the thought of hurting him and marking him.It was so foreign. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki considered that and pressed a kiss to your hair.“I understand that you do not wish to hurt me,” he said gently.“How about a compromise?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked up at him, grasping onto the hope he was giving you.“What compromise?” You asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you have no interest in sex after you were just in heat and I respect that wholeheartedly.I would never press or force you,” Loki said quickly.“However, it might be easier on you to mark me if you use the Alpha’s technique of making the mark at the moment of orgasm,” he suggested. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt your cheeks heat at the suggestion and the image in your mind.But you were also inexperienced and didn’t know how Loki was suggesting this happen without you having sex.“H-how?” You finally asked stupidly.He said he wouldn’t press you to have sex…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki chuckled.“There are many, many ways to bring pleasure without intercourse,” he reminded you.How many times had he brought you to that pleasure with his mouth or tongue while you were in heat? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right…” you agreed, feeling dumb for not knowing that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki placed his fingers under your chin and forced you to look up at him.He kissed you softly.“It’s alright, Elskling.We have centuries for both of us to get experience together,” he reassured you.“For now, you can use a hand,” he suggested. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand.That was safe.That wouldn’t hurt you when you were so repulsed by sex, but would give Loki pleasure and let you mark him when the pain would be negated by the pleasure you gave him.You nodded. “Yes.I can manage that,” you said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki kissed your forehead.“Good girl,” he purred.You melted at the praise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few kisses later and Loki vanished his clothes.It left him in the vulnerable position as you were still fully dressed, especially the all-important fuzzy socks.You realized that he was doing it to help you feel more in control, safer.He guided your hand to his semi-erect cock and showed you how best to stroke, then to pump it once it was hard.When you had the hang of it, he pulled you into a kiss.The kiss didn’t stop his delicious moans of pleasure as you worked him. The skin of his cock was soft, though his erection was hard and large in your grip as you pumped.He shifted his hips and made a noise, whining for you to increase the pace.He acted like a needy Omega and you realized that was also for your benefit.He was playing a role to make you more comfortable and you loved him deeply for it.You gave him what he needed, working him hard and fast. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally broke the kiss and pulled your head down to his neck.You had felt his cock swell and knew he was getting close.“Now,” he rasped, his voice husky and deep with the pleasure that was building. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hesitated a moment, unsure, but at his insistence, sank your teeth into his neck where he held you.He cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as his orgasm hit at the same time.You tasted his blood in your mouth and had a moment of panic at what you’d done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That panic only lasted a moment before you felt the rest of the bond settle into place.You hadn’t understood what Loki had meant until you felt the full bond.He had been right.You’d only been bound to him earlier, not the other way around.He had been able to feel you, but that was it.Now there was an open connection between you, one that couldn’t be broken, couldn’t be blocked or stopped.You would always know when the other was in danger, or needed physical or emotional support.Loki could take peace from you and you could take strength from him freely.It was so much more and so much better than the bond had been.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peace filled you both when the bond was settled in place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki pulled you close to let you rest on his chest as the wound was healing.He healed quickly so it already wasn’t bleeding any more.“You did well, Elskling.The bond is complete,” he purred.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s amazing,” you agreed as you nuzzled close.Then something hit you.“Wait… did you say <em>centuries</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki laughed.“Yes, Elskling.With the bond complete, you’ll live as long as I do.Which will be a few thousand more years,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You just gaped at that bombshell.Thousands of years?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, short chapter tonight.  That's all I had the spoons for</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thousands of years?” You asked incredulously as you looked up at him in shock.You knew that the Asgardians were gods.You knew of their powers and their skills, but all of the Avengers had powers and skills.Somehow, it hadn’t quite clicked that the brothers were already centuries old. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki nodded, giving you a gentle look as you took in that information.He cuddled you close and pet your hair, an Alpha soothing his Omega.“Yes, Elskling.Thor is around 1500 years old and I’m 1050,” he explained.“We live to 5000 years or so,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But… I’m not Asgardian,” you reminded him.You <em>weren’t</em> going to live as long as the literal gods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki chuckled and touched the mark on your neck.“You will now, Elskling.You’re my mate,” he told you matter-of-factly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t get immortality just from the mating bond,” you told him.You’d never heard of such a thing happening. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki shook his head.“No, of course not.You’ll get immortality from Idun’s Apple, the golden apple of immortality, which you’re entitled to as my mate,” he explained as if that were obvious.You were going to be immortal. That was a lot to take in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something else came to you, then, and your anxiety spiked.“Loki… you’re a prince on Asgard…” you said softly, slowly.You were just an Omega Midgardian.You weren’t good enough for him.Didn’t he have to choose a mate for status?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki quickly captured your lips in a breathtaking kiss.He didn’t let it end until your mind was blank and you had to breathe.Loki’s fingers remained under your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes while you caught your breath.“Elskling, don’t even think for a moment that you are unworthy of me.Your soul calls to mine and mine to yours.We are destined for each other as true mates,” he promised you.“And you will be coronated as a princess of Asgard when we are next there,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A… princess?” You understood the concept, but couldn’t quite believe it was happening to you.“I can’t be a princess~” you protested, sounding a bit too much like Mia Thermopolis in your own mind, though you knew Loki wouldn’t know the reference.There was a lot of Midgardian pop culture to catch him up on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki kissed your forehead.“You’ll make a great princess, my little omega,” he reassured you warmly.“Mother will love you.She’s the best healer in the realm and she’ll adore having another pair of hands.But there’s no reason to worry about all that yet.It’ll be awhile before we return to Asgard,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gripped onto that bit of knowledge.You had time.Time to come to grips with all of this.You nodded and relaxed.Then saw the mark on Loki’s neck.It was healing incredibly fast, thanks to his godliness and healing abilities.The wound was already healed and the mating mark was coming in.You’d been expecting that it would match yours, but realized now, that was a stupid assumption.Of course, his mark would be something that related to <em>you</em> just as your mark was Loki’s symbol and therefore represented him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You watched as the mark appeared before your eyes.It was a halo and feathered wings: a universally known symbol of a healer, outlined in the color of your magic.It represented you perfectly and looked surprisingly good on his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You reached out to touch it carefully.“It’s perfect,” you told him, still awed at the bond being complete.You’d never heard of such a thing, but it was amazing to feel now that you had. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You’re</em> perfect, my Omega,” Loki purred softly. He pulled you into another kiss before he finally asked the question you knew you were both dreading.“Shall we show the team?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pack missed you and were worried about you.They would want to see that you were happy, now that the heat was entirely gone.You knew that they would also not hesitate to kill Loki if they thought he’d done anything inappropriate to <em>their</em> Omega.He’d been a perfect gentleman, a perfect Alpha, a perfect dom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But you had to convince them of that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded “Yes, I’m sure they’ve missed us,” you agreed, dreading this, but excited to tell them how happy you were at the same time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>